You and Me VF by bookworm03
by RiTa-MD
Summary: Version française de You and Me! post saison 2
1. Genesis

_**Hey! Salut à toi, lecteur potentiel! Il y a deux trois choses que je voudrais te dire avant de te laisser lire tranquille.... tout d'abord, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fiction, je n'ai fait que traduire le merveilleux travail de bookworm03, que je remercie au passage. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop massacré... j'ai fait de mon mieux. Pour ceux qui voudraient lire en VO, voici le lien : .net/s/2539218/1/You_and_Me.**_

_**Voila... donc cette fiction parle bien entendu de Tony et Michelle, elle commence après la saison 2 et je ne pense pas qu'il y est de spoilers pour les saisons suivantes...  
par contre, je risque de ne pas pouvoir faire des mises à jour souvent =(... en tout cas les reviews sont chaudement accueillies =)**_

_**Encore une dernière chose (oui je sais vous en avez déjà marre): les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, et ni l'auteur ni moi n'avons touché d'argent.**_

_**Voila (enfin...)**_

* * *

** Chapitre Un** - _Genesis _(origine, Genèse)

Michelle sortit de la Cellule et s'engagea dans le parking; l'air chaud et lourd de Los Angeles l'entoura comme un vide. Le climat ne fit qu'accroître la sensation d'épuisement qu'elle éprouvait maintenant après une longue journée de 16 heures. Le Président Palmer était maintenant hospitalisé après la tentative d'assassinat et tout le monde travaillait comme des fous à traiter des renseignements sur les coupables potentiels. Le jour de congé presque entier que Michelle avait eu après la bombe nucléaire/ la catastrophe de l'enregistrement de Chypre semblait remonter à des semaines, même si, en réalité, cela ne faisait qu'à peine jour. Le malaise s'installa alors qu'elle traversait le parking. « Déception » n'était pas assez fort pour décrire les émotions qui contribuaient à la fatigue de Michelle. Elle était vraiment contrariée; même si elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Ou au moins, c'était ce que son irritante conscience ressentait le besoin de lui rappeler constamment. La vérité était que le subtil, sinon attachant « A demain » de Tony n'avait conduit à rien et que cela la déchirait intérieurement.

Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle se soit attendue à quelque chose… considérant la pression qu'il avait subit durant ces trois derniers jours… Mais lorsqu'elle avait quitté la Cellule la dernière fois c'était avec l'optimisme pratiquement juvénile et le vertige que peut-être, juste peut-être, il y avait une chance pour que ça marche. Peu importe ce que « ça » était… Elle avait ensuite attendu que le sommeil la vainc étendue dans son lit en pensant à Tony; son sourire lorsqu'elle l'avait questionné à propos de Nina, leur baiser, le temps passé dans la salle de détention… Michelle s'était cramponnée aux quelques souvenirs plaisants qu'elle pouvait tirer de ce jour épouvantable. Autrement, l'épuisement absolu aurait été loin d'être suffisant pour lui permettre de perdre connaissance et de ne plus penser.

Fouiller dans un sac inutilement grand pour ses clés et marcher en même temps sembla requérir trop d'efforts pour Michelle à ce moment. Donc, à la place, elle continua à marcher d'un air résolu vers sa voiture. Soupirant alors qu'elle arriva enfin à son emplacement, Michelle s'appuya contre la petite berline noire et ouvrit son sac; une action accompagnée par une nouvelle vague de panique qui la consuma lorsqu'elle ne trouva pas ses clés immédiatement. Il était hors de question qu'elle retourne à la Cellule. Pas après en être partie de cette manière.

Tony était en briefing avec Ryan Choppelle, Brad Hammond et quelques autres « personnes clés », y compris le représentant de la Maison Blanche. Soulagée, réalisant que la réunion n'était pas terminée et que son remplaçant était enfin arrivé Michelle s'était faufilée dehors sans le dire à Tony, heureuse d'avoir une excuse pour le faire. Pour une fois, ce n'avait pas été la tension entre eux qui avait semblé insupportable… C'était justement le manque. Michelle avait l'impression que Tony l'évitait. Elle l'avait à peine vu. Les ordres avaient été donnés par téléphone lorsque c'était possible et les rares face à face avaient été courts et réduits au minimum. Pas de regards traînants de sa part, pas de petites blagues et de sourires de travers… Rien que le travail. Michelle, d'autre part, avait lutté pour garder son rythme cardiaque sous contrôle avec chaque once de force qu'elle possédait à plus qu'une occasion. Lorsque Tony s'était penché par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier quelque chose sur l'écran de son ordinateur l'odeur de son after-shave l'avait enivrée. C'était discret, mais assez évident pour que quelqu'un qui faisait attention le remarque; ce qui, une fois traduit donnait « assez pour que Michelle le remarque ». Elle avait retenu sa respiration et s'était obligée à ne pas tourner sa tête comme d'habitude lorsqu'il parla. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de son oreille et le plus léger mouvement aurait pu les mettre dans le genre de situation malaisée dont ils, surtout Tony, n'avaient pas besoin ou semblaient pas vouloir.

Michelle attendait _quelque chose_, n'importe quoi ! Tony semblait si imperméable. Elle n'avait clairement pas la même influence sur lui. Son estomac se serra à l'idée que le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé pouvait être unilatéral. Elle avait fait un mouvement, le premier mouvement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas pour commencer; elle n'allait pas se jeter à ses pieds de nouveau. Pas maintenant en tous cas… elle devrait voir combien elle était désespérée après une semaine de ce traitement qui était tout sauf idéal. Résistant à l'envie d'essuyer la couche de sueur de son front et de crier « Eurêka! » Michelle sortit ses clés de son sac et pressa rapidement son pouce sur la télécommande pour déverrouiller les portes. Durant la milliseconde où elle hésita avant de presser le bouton elle entendit son nom.

« Michelle ! »

En se retournant rapidement elle vit Tony courir dans sa direction. La voix dans sa tête lui conseilla de ne pas être déconcertée par ça. Il allait simplement lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour finir quelque chose, ou que dans les 10 minutes depuis qu'elle avait quitté le bâtiment quelque chose d'horrible s'était produit et requièrait sa présence une fois de plus. Tony arriva enfin jusqu'à elle, haletant légèrement.

« Eileen m'a dit que tu étais partie… » Il appuya un bras contre la voiture de Michelle, à quelques centimètre de sa tête.

Il avait l'air si sérieux, et Michelle essaya de pas laisser la pensée de combien cela le rendait séduisant traverser son esprit. Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, et elle sut qu'elle avait échoué misérablement. C'était son petit secret embarrassant. Michelle Dessler avait un faible pour un homme avec une barbe d'un jour. Surtout lorsqu'il portait l'after-shave qui devait rapidement devenir sa nouvelle odeur préférée…

« Oui. » Elle retrouva sa voix. « Rob est là maintenant et tout était parfaitement sous contrôle. J'allais juste rentrer et dormir… mais si tu as besoin de moi, pas de problème… tu étais en réunion alors… »

Tony secoua la tête. « Non c'est pas ça… Je euh… Quand j'ai dit… umm… » Il tordit son visage en quelque chose de douloureux. Le front de Michelle se plissa ce qui lui fit immobiliser sa tête en signe de défaite. Bafouiller n'était pas quelque chose à quoi il était habitué. Tony savait toujours comment aller droit au but, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Communiquer avec quelqu'un n'était jamais une épreuve, cela lui venait naturellement, ou il aimait le penser. Il avait le sentiment qu'après cette expérience il allait devoir ravaler les louanges qu'il s'était chanté à propos de cette compétence lors d'occasion précédentes. Être capable d'exprimer son opinion dans les situations de stress intense ne semblait plus être quelque chose dont Tony pouvait se vanter.

C'était étonnant de voir à quel point il était anxieux à ce moment précis. Tony Almeida pouvait rester impassible devant les personnes les plus impressionnantes; même les hauts fonctionnaires du gouvernement ou son commandant dans l'armée. Ces individus, qui étaient pratiquement engagés pour leur expérience et leur capacité innée à effrayer la plupart des gens, ne parvenaient jamais à l'ébranler… Et pourtant voila, Tony Almeida, l'extraordinaire chef, se tenait devant une femme manifestement affaiblie et pouvait à peine former une pensée cohérente. Il leva les yeux vers Michelle et lui sourit maladroitement.

_Nous y voila…_Michelle sentit ses genoux se dérober sous elle et fut reconnaissante que sa voiture soit là pour la soutenir. Elle pria pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

« Tu es plus douée pour ça que moi, dit-il, le sourire nerveux ne le quittant pas. »

Michelle sentit ses lèvres se tordre en un de ses sourires quelque peu surpris. Sa réaction sembla donner à Tony le petit coup de pouce dont il avait besoin.

« Eh bien… on dirait que nous avons sauvé L.A. d'une bombe nucléaire… et d'une guerre… Je crois que ça veut dire que je te dois _au moins_ un dîner et un film… »

Michelle rit.

« Je parie que tu pensais que j'avais oublié notre… tu sais… accord. » Il s'arrêta laissant les mots faire leur effet. Michelle sentit son visage devenir rouge. « Je suis désolé, aujourd'hui ça a été de la folie. » finit-il sincèrement.

« C'est pas grave. » dit-elle doucement. « Je suis juste… vraiment heureuse que tu n'ais pas oublié. »

Une boucle surgit hors de sa queue de cheval quand Michelle acquiesça d'une manière rassurante et tomba devant ses yeux. Elle fit un geste pour la repousser, mais Tony fut plus rapide. Il déplaça rapidement sa main posée sur la voiture vers Michelle puis prit son temps pour glisser la boucle derrière son oreille. Il se tint en posant son autre main près de l'épaule opposée de Michelle, l'entourant de manière presque étouffante, exactement comme l'air l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, mais beaucoup plus attirante, d'aussi loin qu'elle était concernée. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles aucun d'eux n'osa respirer, encore moins parler; ce fut Tony qui brisa finalement le silence.

« Que dirais-tu de vendredi 8 heures ? »

La réponse de Michelle vint rapidement. « C'est noté. »

Tony sourit complètement cette fois et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui en direction du bâtiment principal. « Je ferrais mieux d'y retourner. A… A demain. » La pause montra que les mots avaient le même impacte dans le cerveau de Tony que dans celui de Michelle. Il se tourna et commença à marcher vers la Cellule et Michelle monta dans sa voiture. Elle avait l'impression que si elle continuait de sourire comme ça ses joues seraient des plaies lorsqu'elle arriverait chez elle.

Tony résista à la forte envie de se tourner et de regarder Michelle s'éloigner. Il y avait encore du travail à faire. Il rit tout bas pour lui-même sur le chemin du bâtiment, pensant à combien il allait souffrir d'attendre jusqu'à Vendredi. Au moins maintenant la théorique « partie difficile » était terminée. Le rendez-vous était pris, et même plus important, ils savaient tout les deux ce que l'autre ressentait. Ils s'étaient embrassé bon Dieu! Ça ne devrait pas être _si_ angoissant. N'est-ce pas ?

Michelle sortait juste de la nationale quand son portable sonna.

« Allo ? »

« Salut Michelle j'étais en train de regarder les infos… est-ce que tout va bien ? »

La détresse dans la voix de la personne qui appelait était plus qu'évidente. Après tout, la personne à l'autre bout du fils était probablement la plus protectrice avec Michelle, pour une bonne raison; c'était comme ça depuis le jour de sa naissance et cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis qu'elle avait commencé son travail pour le ministère de la Défense. C'était son père.

« Oui papa tout est sous control. Je rentre chez moi. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Bien comment vas-tu ? Danny m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… »

« Je vais très bien papa. » le coupa-t-elle. « Je sais prendre soin de moi. » Ça devenait irritant que son père ne se calme jamais. Elle savait qu'il agissait comme n'importe quel père affectueux mais elle avait presque trente ans! Elle savait bien s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle avait toujours su.

Son père soupira. « Je sais Michelle. C'est juste que je n'aime pas l'idée que tu es seule là-bas. »

« Je ne le suis pas. Danny est là. Et j'ai vécu ici avant, tu te souviens ? » dit-elle, sachant immédiatement quelle serait la réponse de son père.

« Ça n'est pas vraiment rassurant… »

C'était au tour de Michelle de soupirer. « Vraiment papa, je vais bien. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais personne… »

« Je me sentirais mieux si tu n'étais pas à trois mille miles. »

« Ça ferait une sacrée navette… » dit-elle, sarcastique.

« Michelle… »

« Papa tu me manques mais c'est mon travail et c'est ce pour quoi je suis douée et il se trouve que ça que je dois être à L.A en ce moment. _Tu_ disais toujours que tu ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs… »

« Je sais. Tu as raison. C'est juste que c'est dur depuis ta mère… »

Les yeux de Michelle s'emplirent de larmes mais elle les refoula rapidement. « Je sais. Mais je suis heureuse ici. Je me débrouille _très bien _toute seule. »

« Je sais Michelle. Mais je suppose que c'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter. »

Michelle rit un peu cette fois. « Écoute papa je dois y aller. Je suis à la maison maintenant et j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil. La journée a été longue… »

« D'accord, bonne nuit… » il fit une pause de quelques secondes avant d'ajouter. « Je t'aime »

Michelle eut un triste sourire et essuya quelques larmes perdues qui avaient réussi à s'échapper de ses yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi papa. »

Michelle reprit rapidement le contrôle sur elle-même avant de sortir de la voiture et de prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'à son appartement. Ça avait été l'une des choses les plus difficiles lorsqu'elle était revenue à L.A.; laisser son père. Ils avaient toujours été proches. Surtout depuis que Michelle n'était pas exactement devenue une fille typique en grandissant. Sa mère lui avait toujours tapé sur les nerfs avec ça mais son père avait insisté pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille. Maintenant il semblait qu'il devenait de plus en plus comme sa mère. Constamment en train de lui reprocher d'être indépendante… seule… qu'importe la façon dont il voulait tourner le scénario. Ce n'était pas bon qu'il n'arrête jamais. Elle était plus que capable de prendre soin d'elle et son père l'avait prôné plus que quiconque depuis des années. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il ait autant changé. Celui qu'il était lui manquait.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle sauta sous la douche et se délecta de la sensation de l'eau chaude battant contre sa peau encore douce. Elle avait quelques bleus datant de la bombe mais comparé à tous les autres, elle était sortie de ce calvaire pratiquement indemne. Son traditionnel régime de douche de fin de journée était quelque chose auquel elle s'était habituée. Cela la débarrassait de tous les problèmes qu'elle avait rencontrés pendant la journée et la laissait assez regonflée pour tout recommencer. Qu'importe ce qui c'était passé pendant la journée, elle savait quand elle arrivait _enfin_ à la maison qu'elle pourrait être normale pour quelques heures. Douche, dîner, regarder la TV, lire… peu importait ce que c'était elle pouvait oublier que ses journées aussi « pas normales » qu'elles puissent l'être.

Ses cheveux formant des boucles fraîchement lavées, Michelle enfila son pantalon de flanelle préféré et un débardeur large et tomba sur son lit. Elle se retourna et programma son réveil pour le lendemain matin avant de tirer les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. La conversation avec son père repassa dans sa tête. _Si_ quelque chose se passait avec Tony l'un des avantages certains serait le fait que son père ne s'inquièterait plus autant, les choses commencerait à redevenir ce qu'elles étaient avant entre eux. S'enfonçant plus profondément dans son oreiller Michelle repensa à Tony, incapable de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait été si excitée à propos d'un premier rendez-vous. Il y avait clairement une attraction physique entre eux mais il y avait plus que ça. Travailler avec quelqu'un vous apprend beaucoup sur la personne et d'après ce que Michelle voyait, comme collègues ils marchaient vraiment bien. Cela ne voulait peut-être rien dire sur comment ça ce passerait en couple mais ils s'entendaient bien, ils étaient plus ou moins amis. Toutes les occasions qu'ils avaient eu de parler de choses plus normale avaient été confortables… il y avait du potentiel, et s'était tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre pour le moment. Tout le reste devrait attendre… au moins jusqu'à ce que leur premier rendez-vous soit passé.

* * *

_**Surtout, ne vous retenez pas si vous avez envie d'appuyer sur le bouton vert =).**_


	2. Due Process

**_Désolée pour le temps de réaction... =(_**

**_Voila enfin le deuxième chapitre. j'espère ne pas trop l'avoir massacré.... merci à ceux qui lisent... ça serait encore mieux s'ils laissaient des commentaires =)_**

**_Je fais essayer de pas trop tarder pour le prochain chapitre... mais je ne peux rien promettre!.._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapitre Deux** - _Due Process_

Les deux jours de travail restant jusqu'au Vendredi semblèrent être les plus longs de la vie de Michelle. Ils furent étonnamment sans événement, ce pour quoi elle aurait du être reconnaissante, si cela n'avait voulut dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'anticiper son rendez-vous avec Tony. Il n'y avait rien pour la distraire de l'incessant planning qu'elle répétait dans sa tête. Alors que Vendredi approchait ces pensées maintenant familières inondèrent sous cerveaux une fois de plus. Elle n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle allait porter, ni d'où il allait dîner. Tony ne l'avait pas vraiment informée des détails, et elle avait mieux à faire que lui demander. Elle aurait juste à trouver quelque chose qui serait approprié pour tout ce qu'il pourrait choisir de faire. Et puis il y avait le film, elle se demandait s'ils arriveraient à se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose. Elle se demandait de quoi ils pourraient parler. Seraient-ils gênés ? Elle espérait de tout son cœur que non… Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge l'informa que Rob devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Elle vit Tony travailler à travers la vitre de son bureau. Ses pensées ne pouvaient plus s'éloigner de lui maintenant. L'embrasserait-il pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit ? Attendrait-il ensuite qu'elle lui propose d'entrer ? Ils étaient loin de la définition officielle du premier rendez-vous… ils se connaissaient, ils s'étaient embrassés, elle avait même, (Dieu lui pardonne), montré des émotions devant lui. Les papillons dans son estomac reprirent leur place. Elle avait fixé Tony durant la semaine précédente, sachant que ses yeux glissaient involontairement vers sa bouche à chaque fois qui lui parlait. N'importe quel baiser de Tony lui aurait convenu à ce moment, même si c'était un du type que l'on donne à son grand-père lorsqu'on le voit à Thanksgiving… du moment que ses lèvres touchaient les siennes…

« Michelle ! » elle sentit quelqu'un lui donner un petit coup sur l'épaule.

Michelle secoua sa tête et se retourna. C'était Rob.

« T'en a mis du temps… on rêve un peu ? » Il la regarda avec curiosité en essayant d'interpréter l'expression sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, » elle se mordit les lèvres. « Je pensais juste à quelque chose… »

« Eh bien une fois que tu m'auras informé de tous les protocoles actifs tu pourras y penser autant que tu veux. » Rob s'appuya contre le bureau et Michelle lui expliqua rapidement ce sur quoi elle avait travaillé durant les neuf dernières heures.

« Très bien. Je vais pouvoir commencer. » Michelle commença à rassembler ses affaires à une vitesse folle à la seconde où Rob prononça ses mots. Légèrement étonné par son empressement à vouloir partir il lui jeta un regard perplexe. « Passe un bon week-end.. » Lança-t-il alors que Michelle ramassait ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle des casiers. « Salut, Tony. » Ajouta-t-il lorsque Tony passa près de lui. « Salut Rob. » Répondit docilement Tony, levant les yeux du document qu'il portait, et se tournant vers Michelle qui venait juste de passer près de lui. Il comptait sur le fait qu'il l'avait fait discrètement.

« Tu rentres chez toi ? » demanda-t-il avec une légère pointe de passion dans sa voix.

« Oui. » acquiesça Michelle. Tony l'imita et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

Il baissa sa voix lorsqu'il reprit enfin. « J'ai dit 8 heures, c'est ça ? » Sachant parfaitement qu'il l'avait fait.

Michelle lutta pour garder une expression neutre. « Uh huh. »

Tony sourit et mordit ses lèvres. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Baker appela son nom de l'autre côté du bureau. « Tony ! Brad Hammond en ligne pour toi. »

Tony grogna et se retourna vers Michelle avec un air d'excuse. « Je comte les secondes… »

Il partit prendre le coup de fil, laissant Michelle bouche bée pas sûre de que faire ensuite. Lorsqu'elle revint finalement à la réalité elle s'empressa d'attraper ses affaires et courut pratiquement jusqu'à sa voiture, impatiente de commencer les préparations de leur grand rendez-vous.

Dans le temps qu'il avait valut à Michelle Tony avait finit sa conversation téléphonique avec Hammond. Il était en train de remplir précipitamment des rapports de fin de journée. S'il voulait que tout ce passe comme prévu, (ce qu'il voulait… sérieusement…), il devait être parti à 6 heures au plus tard. Dans un sens il était content de travailler jusqu'à la dernière seconde possible. Il était nerveux, tellement nerveux… Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il avait passé une grande partie du lendemain de la bombe à imaginer un moyen parfait d'inviter Michelle officiellement… Et devint de plus en plus frustré car il ne trouvait rien qui aurait rendu justice à ses sentiments, ni à ceux que lui aussi ressentait.

La personne qu'il était auprès de Michelle était totalement différente de ceux qu'il était auprès de n'importe qui d'autre. Il était certain que personne ne croirait que ces deux versions étaient le même individu. Bien sûr il pouvait diriger la CAT au beau milieu d'une crise nucléaire et rester parfaitement calme, mais sortir avec une fille le laissait complètement déséquilibré. C'est que toute cette logique échouait. Ce n'était pas juste « une fille »… ou il ne serait probablement pas sorti. Après Nina Il avait fallut beaucoup pour qu'il sorte, en particulier avec quelque un du bureau. Non, ça n'avait jamais été « une fille »… c'était Michelle. Il avait passé l'année à éviter de son mieux tout sentiment, espérant qu'ils s'en iraient. Finalement, il avait abandonné. Toute tentative était vaine. Il s'était imaginé qu'il pourrait juste l'admirer à distance, évitant ainsi d'être blessé encore une fois. Cela aurait été un pari plus sûr. L'ironie de tout ça était qu'avec Michelle ses précautions s'étaient retrouvées jetées aux oubliettes. Bien sûr il y avait une bonne chance pour qu'il tombe trop fort, trop vite, encore une fois, et s'enfonce dans un autre trou dont il ne serait jamais capable de sortir complètement… mais… il la tenterait.

Lorsque les derniers rapports furent finis sa montre indiquait 6:01. Tony attrapa sa serviette et sortit à toute allure sans rien dire à personne.

Michelle était debout, cheveux humides, enveloppées dans une serviette, regardant fixement son dressing ouvert. Il faisait considérablement plus frais que les soirées précédentes e elle savait que le cinéma aurait l'air conditionné. Elle était en train de décider quel ensemble était le meilleur choix. Elle sortit une robe bleu clair qu'elle avait achetée pendant ses dernières vacances. Elle était en lin et lui arrivait juste au-dessus du genou. Les bretelles s'attachaient derrière le cou. Elle posa la robe sur son lit, (sachant qu'elle allait probablement geler, mais ne voulant pas s'embêter avec un pull), et sortit des boucles d'oreilles pendantes en argent et un gros bracelet en argent que ses parents lui avaient offert pour son 19ième anniversaire. C'était son préféré car pour une fois son père avait insisté pour faire les boutiques. Elle mit les bijoux sur la robe et se tourna vers le miroir. Le maquillage était un autre problème. Elle déposa un peu d'ombre brune sur ses yeux et se tâta pour le blush; elle savait que ses joues seraient probablement rouges toute la soirée sans de toute façon. Une fois le mascara et le gloss rosé appliqués elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval basse et s'habilla.

Sa montre indiquait 7:55. Inspirant nerveusement, Michelle attrapa son portable et commença à se diriger vers le living room. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et fit rebondir son sac sur ses genoux. Incapable de rester immobile elle courut à son placard et prit les sandales les sandales qu'elle comptait porter, les plaçant derrière la porte. Cela prit en tout 30 secondes. Elle inspecta la cuisine qui était propre pour une fois, et regretta immédiatement d'avoir fait toute la vaisselle pendant son jour de congé. Elle regarda encore une fois sa montre. 7:57. Une terrible idée lui vint à l'esprit à cet instant précis. Et si quelque chose était arrivé à Tony ? Et s'il arrivait en retard, ou s'il n'arrivait pas du tout ? Michelle savait qu'elle était complètement irrationnelle, il n'était même pas encore 8 heures. C'était juste la gêne du premier rendez-vous. Le mot la frappa comme une tonne de briques. C'était son premier rendez-vous avec _Tony_. Au milieu de la méticuleuse préparation, et de l'attention aux détails, la gravité de la situation était été complètement oubliée dans les trois dernières heures. Un cri d'anxiété et d'excitation menaça de s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsque la sonnette de son appartement retentit. Elle pressa le bouton de l'interphone d'un droit tremblant.

« Oui ? »

« C'est moi, Michelle. »

Pas besoin de spécifier qui était « moi ». Michelle connaissait cette voix… Oh comme elle connaissait bien cette voix…

« Monte. » Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone et se précipita pour enfiler ses chaussures. Elle vérifiait son apparence une fois de plus dans le miroir de l'entrée lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Retenant la bouffé d'air qu'elle venait juste d'inspirer Michelle alla répondre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte son sourire hésitant trahit toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentit. Tony étai de l'autre côté vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, les boutons du haut de sa chemise défaits, comme toujours. Il souriait lui aussi.

« Salut » il murmura pratiquement.

« Salut » réussit-elle haleter.

« Je… euh… J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te plaire. C'est vieux jeu je sais mais.. »

Il sortit un bouquet de fleurs de derrière son dos et haussa légèrement les épaules. Michelle eut un sourire rayonnant et les prit. Mon Dieu, il semblait si anxieux. C'était comme s'il imitait toute les émotions que Michelle ressentait. Ils désiraient tout les deux que cette soirée se déroule le plus parfaitement possible. Michelle ne savait que faire ou dire. Elle voulait le mettre à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas l'habitue de voir Tony comme ça. Elle voulait l'embrasser tout de suite pour qu'il cesse de la regarder comme ça, avec ces yeux… A la place elle opta pour une réponse polie et prévisible à son cadeau.

« Merci. Elles sont magnifiques. » Elle sourit d'une façon qui était maintenant plus que familière à Tony; il en fut pratiquement retourné. « Entre, je vais juste aller chercher un vase… »

Elle s'écarta de la porte pour permettre à Tony d'entrer dans son appartement, la fermant derrière lui.

Michelle revint avec les fleurs dans un vase rempli d'eau. Elle les plaça sur la table du hall et Tony s'approcha d'elle petit à petit. Michelle sentit la chaleur qui irradiait de lui et déglutit.

« En parlant de chose qui sont magnifiques… » _Bien joué Almeida…_ Ce moqua la voix dans sa tête…_ Très fin…_

Il fallut un moment pour que ses mots fassent leur effet. Michelle sentit ses joues devenir cramoisies. Elle tenta de cacher son embarras lorsqu'elle lui fit face.

« Tu es superbe.» Finit-il, dans l'espoir de réparer les dommages que son commentaire pas entièrement clair avait généré.

« Toi aussi. » Bafouilla-t-elle, pas sure de quoi dire d'autre.

« Alors, tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il reculant légèrement et espérant calmer la frousse qu'ils avaient tout les deux.

Michelle balança son sac par-dessus son épaule. « Oui. »

Ils sortirent de son appartement et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Tony qui était garée contre le trottoir juste devant l'immeuble. Il ouvrit la porte pour elle avant d'aller du côté conducteur et de monter. Michelle souligna le fait que sa cheville semblait en bien meilleur état; il ne boitait presque plus maintenant. Tony dit à Michelle qu'il avait intérêt à guérir rapidement; ou il ne serrait plus jamais capable de regarder Jack Bauer dans les yeux pour le reste de sa vie.

« J'ai déjà réservé quelque part pour le dîner. » dit-il immédiatement alors qu'ils roulaient sur la route principale. Puis, il ajouta dans l'espoir de ne pas sembler vouloir tout contrôler : « J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas… Tu pourras choisir le film je te le promets… »

« Ça ne me dérange pas.. » l'interrompit-elle simplement.

Ils roulèrent dans un silence légèrement gênant durant le reste du chemin, saisissant l'importance de la situation, chacun dans leurs pensées. Quand la voiture s'arrêta finalement à un stop après environ 20 minutes Michelle regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient sur une promenade, devant un restaurant auquel Michelle n'était jamais venue. Il était situé au bord de l'eau; l'un des côtés du bâtiment donnait l'impression de s'avancer sur l'océan.

Michelle suivit Tony jusqu'à la porte, qu'il tint ouverte pour elle encore une fois et entra. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'adorer la manière dont il ouvrait les portes pour elle. Il ne le faisait pas pour faire bonne impression, ni parce qu'ils avaient un « rendez-vous ». Cela semblait être quelque chose qui était fait naturellement, sans se soucier de pour qui c'était fait, ni du contexte dans lequel c'était fait. Elle était plus que convaincue qu'il l'aurait pour n'importe qui, et cela faisait gonfler son cœur. Ce n'était pas du cinéma; ne n'était une manière de « marquer des points ». C'était purement Tony.

Tony donna son nom au serveur et Michelle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle alors qu'on les escortait jusqu'à leur table. Le restaurant en lui-même ne donnait pas dans l'excès. Il était simple, pittoresque. La lumière était tamisée et il semblait il avoir peu de clients pour le moment, chose pour laquelle Michelle était reconnaissante. Le serveur s'arrêta à une table tout prêt d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'eau. Il tira la chaise de Michelle et elle le remercia et s'assit. Quand le serveur leur eut donné leurs menus et fut parti Tony reprit.

« Alors qu'en pense-tu ? » Il sourit, mais même avec le faible éclairage Michelle pouvait voir l'appréhension sur son visage.

Elle sourit de manière rassurante. « Je pense que c'était un bon choix. »

Ils lurent les menus en silence et le serveur revint quelques minutes pour prendre leurs commandes de boissons. Il leur proposa du vin et Tony consulta Michelle du regard avant de répondre. Elle acquiesça de façon si vigilante que cela le fit rire. Ils pourraient tout les deux avoir l'usage d'un verre de vin… ou deux.

« Rouge ou blanc ? » demanda le serveur.

Tony se tourna vers Michelle. « Rouge ? » demanda-il, incertain.

C'était son tour de rire. « Exactement ce que je pensais. »

Tony choisit un vin dans la liste que lui donna le serveur et se retourna vers Michelle.

Ils ne parlèrent peu ou pas pendant les quelques premières minutes excepté l'habituel : « Qu'est que tu vas prendre ? »

Quand le serveur revint avec leur vin ils passèrent leurs commandes. Une fois qu'ils eurent fait tinter leurs verres dans un toast silencieux et bu une gorgée il n'y avait plus rien d'autre pour les distraire de la conversation. Ce serait le véritable test.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » essaya Michelle, se maudissant intérieurement d'être un peu originale.

« Bien remplie. La Division est toujours sur notre dos parce qu'on a aidé Jack… on pourrait penser qu'ils auraient laissé tomber après tout ce qu'il a fait mais… » Tony secoua la tête, dégoûté.

« Tu ne me l'avais pas dit. » dit Michelle sans bruit.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je m'en occupe. Ne t'inquiète pas…»

« Mais c'était plus moi que t- » commença Michelle d'un air incrédule.

« Michelle. » l'interrompit fermement Tony mais il continua ensuite à voix basse. « J'ai dit ne t'inquiète pas… fais moi confiance pour ça. »

Il attrapa et pressa la main qui tripotait nerveusement sa serviette.

Michelle prit une autre gorgée de son vin lorsque Tony s'éloigna.

« Sinon comment va ton frère ? »

« Très bien. Je suppose que le choc est passé. Il… il ne m'adore pas vraiment en ce moment. » Elle sourit faiblement, traçant les contours de son verre à vin avec son doigt. « Je pense qu'il croit que je l'ai laissé tomber quand il est venu l'autre jour… »

Sa voix s'estompa. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais été aussi près de mentionner le baiser.

« Michelle à propos de ce qui s'est passé… » commença Tony. « Je sais qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de vraiment en parler mais … » Il fit cliqueter sa fourchette contre son assiette et commença à enlever nerveusement des miettes de pain de la nappe d'un blanc pur. Le cœur de Michelle palpita. Tony se força à la regarder, et se gratta le visage de façon caractéristique avant de continuer. « Mais je euh… Je suis vraiment heureux que tu m'aies embrassé. » Conclut-il alors que les coins de ses lèvres formèrent par inadvertance un petit sourire.

Michelle se sentit imiter son expression sans même y penser. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant de parler. « Pour mémoire.. » dit-elle vivement. « Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu m'aies embrassée en retour. » Les pommettes de ses joues devinrent roses lorsqu'elle parla.

Et tout d'un coup, comme sorti de nulle part, ils étaient assis là tous les deux, souriant comme un couple de gamins de 12 ans qui venaient juste d'admettre qui « s'aimaient bien ». La barrière entre eux avait disparu. Michelle se sentait libérée. Tony n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là… peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de regarder la personne en face de lui qui avait un sourire contagieux.

Lorsque leurs commandes arrivèrent ils discutaient confortablement depuis plus d'une demi-heure à propos des choses le plus simples. A ce moment là ils échangeaient des histoires de l'université et leur rendez-vous ressemblait à n'importe quel rendez-vous.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne réalisa que le soleil s'était couché jusqu'à ce que leurs assiettes soient débarrassées, les forçant à regarder autre chose que l'autre. Ils refusèrent les cafés et Michelle eu à peine le temps de voir Tony glisser au serveur sa carte de crédit.

« Tony ! » dit-elle comme un avertissement.

Il rit à la vue de son froncement de sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de payer pour moi tu sais… »

« Je sais que je ne suis pas _obligé. _Je le _veux_. Tu es mon invitée. En plus, on sait tous les deux que je gagne plus que toi de toute façon… »

Michelle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, ses lèvres tremblant, et reconnu sa défaite. « J'imagine que c'est une chose que tu ne peux pas cacher quand tu sors avec le patron… mais _quand même_… » elle accentua les deux derniers mots, pas vraiment sure de savoir où elle allait avec ce commentaire.

« Si ça te fait te sentir mieux tu pourra t'en occuper la prochaine fois… » marchanda Tony alors que le serveur était parti achever la transaction.

L'esprit de Michelle pris quelques secondes pour être sûr que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre n'était pas une vilaine plaisanterie de son imagination. Elle savait que leur rendez-vous se passait bien… mais elle ne s'attendait pas à un commentaire comme-_celui-la_. Pas alors qu'ils n'en étaient même pas au milieu de la soirée. « Il y aura une prochaine fois ? » Sa voix trahissait son empressement.

« Si j'ai de la chance… » dit Tony en se retournant vers elle avec un air sérieux.

Ses joues devinrent chaudes et elle inclina à peine la tête en signe d'accord, toujours sous le choc. « J'aimerais bien. » Réussit-elle à lâcher ; heureuse d'avoir finalement renoncé au blush.

« Allez. On ferait mieux d'y aller si on veut avoir un film… »

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du restaurant. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le parking Tony glissa la main de Michelle dans la sienne, la caressant doucement. Michelle lutta contre l'envie de se tourner et de le regard lorsqu'il le fit, mais son sourire timide donna à Tony tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il serra sa main un peu plus fermement alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher.

Michelle, comme cela avait était décidé plus tôt, choisit le film. Elle se décida pour une comédie romantique se disant que Tony pourrait s'inspirer de l'ambiance (non pas qu'il ne se débrouille pas très bien tout seul…). Quand ils approchèrent du guichet Tony avait sorti son argent avant même que Michelle attrape son sac. En voyant sa bouche s'ouvrir pour protester encore une fois il pressa son index contre ses lèvres pour les réduire au silence.

« La prochaine fois. » promit-il en lui tendant un billet. Michelle sentit le sang affluer jusqu'à ses lèvres en direction de l'endroit exact où le doigt de Tony les avait touchées, et trembla légèrement lorsqu'il reprit sa main et l'emmena à l'intérieur du cinéma. Elle se demanda si cet acte était un stratagème préconçu concocté pour stopper la discussion sur qui payait pour quoi. _Si c'était le cas…_se dit-elle. _Ca marchait du tonnerre_.

Ils se glissèrent silencieusement dans la rangée du fond, alors que les bandes annonces avaient déjà commencé. Lorsque les premières images du film apparurent à l'écran Michelle frissonna involontairement à cause de l'air frais qui l'atteignait. Sans quitter l'écran des yeux Tony entendit une main et commença à frotter son bras nu. Michelle attendit quelques minutes de plus avant d'avancer lentement son bras sur l'accoudoir et de se rapprocher de Tony. Tony mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour éviter de sourire de manière stupide lorsqu'elle fit cela.

Le film se révéla être un bon choix. Toute la salle, Tony et Michelle compris rit fréquemment et fit « ohhh » à tous les moments appropriés. Alors que le film continuait Tony continua de rapprocher Michelle de lui, petit à petit. Une fois la première heure passée Michelle était pelotonnée contre Tony, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. 5chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite si Tony n'avais pas décidé de déplacer sa main vers l'arrière de sa tête de le relâcher contre lui…) Pendant une scène particulièrement émouvante Tony vit Michelle mordre sa lèvre, refoulant quelques petites larmes. Lorsqu'une d'entre elles finit par s'échapper et tomba sur la chemise de Tony il sourit et embrassa rapidement le dessus de sa tête.

Le film pris fin et ils retournèrent une fois de plus vers la voiture de Tony, se tenant par la main durant tout le trajet. Bien trop rapidement pour chacun d'entre eux, la soirée était terminée et ils étaient de retour à l'appartement de Michelle. Michelle attrapa ses clés dans son sac et resta silencieusement à la porte. Elle était en train de débattre intérieur avec elle-même afin de savoir si elle devait inviter Tony à entrer ou pas lorsqu'il prit la décision pour elle.

« Alors tu as des projets pour demain ? »

Michelle passa rapidement en revue sa journée. « Pas vraiment… »

« Tu crois qu'on est prêt pour le rendez-vous numéro deux ? »

Elle rit. « A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

Tony haussa les épaules. « Ah… peu importe… Pas la moindre différence pour moi… par contre on aura toute la journée… si tu veux… »

Michelle acquiesça. « Ca me paraît génial. »

« Qu'est que tu en dis…je passerai te prendre vers 1 heure ? »

« Bien. » Michelle attendit quelques seconds puis continua. « Ecoute, tu voulais entrer pour prendre un café… ou… ? »

Tony souleva son menton et la regarda avec sincérité. « Michelle… » dit-il doucement. « Demain… » Tony voulait affirmer sa position avant de l'embrasser (ce qui en réalité voulait dire tant qu'il était capable de verbaliser une position claire.) Ce n'était pas quelque chose à débattre. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre il n'était pas encore prêt pour que quoi que ce soit se passe avec Michelle. Pour quelque raison il avait l'impression que cela devait être parfait… Elle ne méritait vraiment pas moins, et à ce moment précis il ne pouvait pas compter sur lui-même pour faire en sorte que cela arrive. Ils pouvaient prendre leur temps… Après tout ; il ne prévoyait pas d'arriver où que ce soit.

Michelle savait que Tony avait probablement raison, que c'était probablement mieux d'y aller doucement. Même si elle voulait que quelque chose se passe avec Tony elle décida de le laisser diriger dans ce cas.

« D'acc… » dit Michelle silencieusement. Mon Dieu pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste l'embrasser ? Ca serait assez pour le moment. Juste un petit baiser…

Tony sourit. « Bien… Je suppose que je ferrais mieux de te laisser dormir alors… »

« Merci encore pour tout Tony. J'ai passé un bon moment. »

La main de Tony s'était déplacée et son pouce était à présent en train de glisser sur sa joue. « Moi aussi. »

Il hésita une seconde avant d'approcher Michelle de lui, et de presser ses lèvres délicatement contre les siennes pour une très longue et sensuelle seconde. Il recula et la regarda dans les yeux. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un léger sourire, et Tony posa sa main libre sur l'autre côté de son visage ramena Michelle pour un baiser plus intense. Michelle s'appuya légèrement contre sa porte et eut le souffle coupé lorsque les mains de Tony passèrent de son visage à ses cheveux. Ses propres mains, toujours agrippées à ses clés, entouraient son cou. Une minute plus tard recula une nouvelle fois. Cette fois ils étaient tout les deux essoufflés.

Tony soupira en entortillant quelques mèches détachées des cheveux de Michelle autour de ses doigts. Il l'embrassa doucement une fois encore, avant de partir pour de bon.

« Bonne nuit, Michelle. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Michelle se tourna, mis les clés dans la porte et garda un œil sur Tony jusqu'à la dernière seconde possible. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le verrou glisser avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Alors que Tony s'en allait il réalisa à quel point il était soulagé d'avoir pris la décision d'éviter quoi que ce soit de trop sérieux ce soir avant qu'ils s'embrassent. Aurait-il attendu il n'aurait peut-être pas été capable de décliner si facilement ; regarder Michelle fermer la porte en le laissant de l'autre côté avait déjà été une torture. Il continua de se dire que c'était mieux comme ça… ça vaudrait le coup au final. _Ouais…rationalise…_ Il soupira. _On se sent TELLEMENT mieux après…_

Michelle était appuyée contre sa porte ; les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière. La pure simplicité de ce rendez-vous en avait probablement été la meilleure partie. Un diner et un film… quel cliché… et pourtant cela n'aurait pas pu être mieux. Elle savait qu'elle serait soulagée que Tony ne soit pas entré, du moins pas ce soir… Elle attendrait. Verrait comment les choses continueraient, priant désespérément pour que ce soit toujours mieux. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et enfila un pyjama avant de nettoyer son visage et de brosser ses dents. Elle se pelotonna sous ses couvertures et s'appuya contre son oreiller. Cette nuit là elle s'endormit avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

Sans que Michelle le sache, de l'autre côté de la ville Tony faisait la même chose.


	3. Devotion

_Bon, après des lustres d'attente... voila enfin le chapitre 3! =)... honnêtement j'ai eu du mal à le traduire... et il est un peu plus hot que les autres dc... ames sensibles..._

_Bonne lecture; et n'oubliez pas... j'écris plus vite qd je veux faire plaisir à ceux qui commentent!_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapitre Trois - Devotion

Michelle se retourna et regarda son réveil. Il était un peu plus que neuf heures. En grognant, elle enfonça son visage plus profondément dans l'oreiller. Elle ne dormait pas bien ces dernières semaines. Toutes les nuits elle restait éveillée, redoutant ces heures durant lesquelles elle ne pouvait contrôler ses pensées, durant lesquelles elle savait qu'elle à un moment ou un autre être réveillée par un horrible cauchemar. Le rêve était toujours le même ; elle était entourée par les corps de tous ses collègues décédés. La nuit dernière n'avait pas fait exception, mais Michelle ne s'était pas réveillée cette fois. Lentement, le cauchemar s'était transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus plaisant, son cerveau lui envoyant des situations potentielles à propos de son rendez-vous avec Tony de l'après-midi suivant. C'était comme si les scènes avaient été tirées d'un film. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler exactement ce qui s'était passé mais était reconnaissante de ne pas s'être réveillée avec des larmes ruisselant sur son visage et tremblant comme une folle.

Elle roula hors du lit et se dirigea vers la commode, en sortant un leggings noir et un T-shirt de sport blanc. Quelques minutes plus tard Michelle avait lacées ses baskets, attrapés ses écouteurs, et s'apprêtait à sortir dans le soleil de ce Samedi matin.

Elle revint, presque une heure plus tard, en sueur et respirant fort. Son haut déjà moulant la collait comme une seconde peau. Après un rapide coup d'œil en direction de l'horloge elle enleva ses vêtements et sauta son la douche, laissant l'eau chaude battre contre ses muscles enflés. Elle détacha ses cheveux et resta directement sous le jet, le laissant tremper chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il était impossible qu'elle tienne les trois heures qu'il restait avant leur rendez-vous sans devenir folle.

Tony venait juste de se trainer dehors pour son propre jogging lorsque Michelle sortit de la douche. La frousse mémorable qu'il avait éprouvée la nuit précédente était revenue à la seconde où il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin là. Avec un peu de chance le jogging aiderait à l'éliminer… au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il aille chercher Michelle. Ses jambes frappaient le trottoir, mais il se sentit pratiquement sans poids lorsque ses pensées revinrent à leur baiser. C'était parfait, tout à fait parfait. Les lèvres de Michelle s'étaient parfaitement modelées contre les siennes, et étaient juste assez humide pour que Tony puisse toujours les sentir pressées contre les siennes lorsqu'il se coucha cette nuit là. Il continua à courir, observant la vue, regardant les gens promenant leurs chiens ou faisant du vélo. Le temps était tout à fait adapté quelque soit la sortie pour laquelle lui et Michelle se décideraient pour la journée. Doux, venteux, et pas du tout étouffant. Le moment passé au cinéma la nuit précédent lui revint. Il se souvint de Michelle frissonnant. Cette simple action avait aboutit à ce qu'elle se pelotonne contre lui, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Il sourit par inadvertance en se demandant si Michelle « oublierait » cette fois encore d'apporter un gilet et si la nuit serait fraiche. Réalisant qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot, courant avec vigueur, souffrant visiblement mais ressemblant à quelqu'un à qui on vient de raconter une blague très drôle, Tony relâcha sa bouche. Il devait juste tenir pendant les quelques prochaines heures puis il pourrait sourire autant qu'il le voudrait.

Michelle ne passa pas le même temps à regarder dans le placard que la veille. Au lieu de ça, elle choisit un jean délavé et un T-shirt col V pourpre. Elle décida de garder ses cheveux détachés pour une fois. Le maquillage resta léger, juste de la crème hydratante, du mascara et une touche de gloss. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était seulement 12 heures, malgré le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait pris sans se presser devant la TV. Déçue qu'il ne soit pas encore l'heure Michelle s'assit sur le canapé et commença à passer de façon monotone d'une chaîne à l'autre, s'apercevant quelque soit son choix, elle avait la tête ailleurs.

Tony se rasait avec soin devant le miroir de la salle de bain qui était toujours pleine de vapeur à cause de sa douche. Lorsqu'il eu fini il se tapota avec un peu d'eau de Cologne et sortit un jean et un T-shirt noir modérément ajusté. En peignant rapidement ses cheveux il réalisa que s'il ne partait pas bientôt si serait en retard pour passer prendre Michelle, chose qui même si elle lui pouvait lui pardonner, serait entièrement inacceptable aux yeux de Tony. Il s'habilla et attrapa son portefeuille et ses clés, luttant toujours pour faire ses lacets lorsqu'il poussa la porte.

Cette fois lorsque la sonnette retentit les mains de Michelle ne tremblaient pas de trac, mais d'anticipation. Maintenant qu'ils avaient dépassé le premier rendez-vous maladroit elle se demandait ce qui se passerait pendant leur deuxième. En plus cela faisait deux rendez-vous en deux jours. On ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup mieux que ça. Elle enfila ses chaussures et resta sans rien faire dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle attendait Tony. Un coup à la porte. Michelle passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux puis ouvrit la porte.

« Salut. »

« Salut. » Tony attrapa sa main et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire cela, c'était simplement arrivé quand il l'avait vu. « Bien dormi ? »

« Très bien. » Elle n'était pas d'humeur à donner des détails sur son insomnie tout de suite. Surtout alors que Tony venait juste de l'embrasser encore une fois de manière si naturelle. « Et toi ? »

« Bien. »

Michelle fut soudain tout à fait consciente que Tony serrait toujours fort sa main.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire aujourd'hui ? »

Tony marqua une pause. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment décidé lui-même.

« Et bien… et si on allait se promener sur la jetée et puis on verra si on trouve quelque chose de mieux ? »

Le visage de Michelle s'éclaira. « Ca a l'air super. » De son point de vue une promenade sur la jetée avec Tony était en fait pratiquement ce qu'il pouvait arriver de mieux.

Tirant doucement sa main, Tony emmena Michelle dans l'entrée et refusa de la lâcher, excepté lorsqu'il l'aida à monter dans la voiture. Une fois qu'ils se mirent à rouler il la lui reprit immédiatement, dessinant des cercles sur sa peau avec son pouce. Cette fois ils bavardaient en roulant à propos de différente choses, livres, chansons, films préférés… sans fin à l'horizon.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la jetée la conversation n'avait pas changé alors qu'ils se baladaient tranquillement au milieu de la foule. Tony ne put résister à l'envie de rire lorsqu'il pensa à l'étrange spectacle qu'aurait quelqu'un du bureau s'il les voyait. Le comportement léger était totalement anormal pour chacun d'eux.

« Au fait tu es magnifique. » Chuchota Tony à Michelle quand une pause survint enfin dans le bavardage continuel. Il parlait avec ses lèvres frottant légèrement contre son oreille. « J'aime tes cheveux comme ça. » Les joues devant encore une fois chaude, Michelle se demanda si elle continuerait à réagir ainsi à chaque fois que Tony lui dirait quelque chose comme ça…

Bientôt la conservation en vint à la famille.

« Il n'y a que moi et Danny. » expliqua Michelle. « Mes parents vivaient à L.A. jusqu'à ce que ma mère meurt il y a quelques années, mon père a emménagé avec ma tante et mon oncle lorsque c'est arrivé. Il était dévasté. Ils vivent à Washington. Je ne le vois plus autant maintenant. Je me sens mal… tu sais… c'est dur quand tu veux être là-bas mais que tu ne peux pas… »

Tony acquiesça gravement. « Quel âge avait ta mère ? »

« 55 ans. » Puis remarquant l'expression surprise de Tony Michelle ajouta : « Cancer de l'estomac… »

« Je suis navré. »

« C'est comme ça. » Michelle écarta le sujet, décidant que la mort avait suffisamment abordée pendant la semaine.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement un peu plus loin vers le bord de l'eau avant que Michelle ne commence à parler. « Et toi, ta famille ? »

« Trois sœurs ; toutes plus jeunes. La première, Rachel, vit à Boston, grosse boîte de pub. Elle est mariée. Les deux autres, Lisa et Amy, vivent en Californie. Amy vient juste de sortir de l'école et Lisa vit avec son copain à Santa Carla. » Tony eut un mouvement de recul en disant cela.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas. » c'était une remarque, pas une question.

« Elle a changé depuis qu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Elle n'est plus aussi…déterminée qu'elle l'était. Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle serait heureuse juste en ayant des enfants, en restant à la maison, et en le laissant travailler. Et je veux dire, je n'aurais pas de problème avec ça si ce n'était pas un 180 total par rapport à comment elle était avant. Elle était comme Rachel… sa carrière étant la chose la plus importante de sa vie. Il semble juste trop… avilissant. » Tony haussa les épaules. « Elle pourrait faire mieux. »

Michelle prit quelques secondes pour admirer don attitude protectrice envers ses sœurs. Cela la fit sourire.

« Et tes parents ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Rentrés à Chicago. Ma mère à enfin réussit à faire que mon père prenne sa retraite. Il était devenu un peu accro au boulot. J'avais juré que je ne serais pas comme ça. C'était toujours comme un abandon… et maintenant regarde moi… » il rit jaune.

Le silence fut un peu gênant après ça, donc Tony avança vers la rambarde au bord de l'eau, prenant Michelle avec lui. Elle y appuya ses coudes. Le temps était toujours très agréable. Le soleil tapait légèrement sur sa nuque et l'eau scintillait lorsqu'ils la regardaient. Tony lâcha la main de Michelle et enveloppa son ventre de ses deux bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Des idées ? » dit-il doucement dans son oreille. La chaleur de son souffle fit se répandre un frisson dans le corps de Michelle que Tony ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer. Il la serra un peu plus près de lui.

Elle soupira. « Je serais contente juste en restant comme ça toute la journée. »

Tony pressa ses lèvres contre l'épaule de Michelle ce qui la fit se tendre un peu avant de se décontracter contre lui.

« Bon eh bien… et si on trouvait quelque chose à manger et après peut-être… rentrer ? »

Le cœur de Michelle manqua un battement. Qu'était devenue leur journée complète ensemble ?

« Je veux dire… on pourrait juste retourner… tu vois… mon appart ou le tien et continuer à… ne rien faire ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Oh. » Michelle se retourna dans ses bras avec ses doigts toujours posés sur la barrière. « Ca pourrait être une bonne idée… Je suis toujours un peu crevée à cause de la semaine de toute façon. »

Tony acquiesça et approcha sa taille de lui de façon à ce que leurs lèvres soient éloignées de quelques centimètres. Michelle déplaça ses mains pour qu'elles se croisent sur sa nuque. Tony l'embrassa avec fermeté, plaçant le corps de Michelle juste contre le sien. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser il laissa son front posé contre celui de Michelle.

« Je n'ai pas si faim que ça. » Lui dit-elle, essoufflée.

Tony eut un petit rire. « Moi non plus. »

Il l'embrassa encore, traçant doucement le contour de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Michelle fit un petit bruit, donc Tony s'éloigna cette fois encore. Prenant sa main ils marchèrent rapidement et se décidèrent pour l'appartement de Tony. C'était plus près.

Ça devait être le plus long des trajets de la vie de Michelle. Elle n'était pas totalement sure de ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'ils arriveraient à l'intérieur, mais elle était tout à fait prête à le découvrir. Les doigts de Michelle effleuraient le bras de Tony pour le taquiner alors qu'il maniait maladroitement ses clés tentant de les mettre dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Michelle le suivit à l'intérieur. Tony alla poser ses clés sur le buffet et Michelle eut l'opportunité de regarder l'appartement. C'était sans aucun doute négligé. On pouvait dire que Tony ne passait pas beaucoup de temps, et le temps qu'il y passait était consacré soit à dormir soit à dormir. Michelle admirait les meubles dépareillés, rodant dans l'entrée du bureau, quand Tony s'approcha furtivement par derrière, plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à embrasser son cou. Michelle sourit et toucha sa joue avec sa main. Finalement Tony la retourna et l'embrassa lentement sur la bouche, s'imposant un rythme. Il la porta à moitié vers le canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle. Cette fois Michelle l'attira dans un baiser intense et gémit de façon à peine audible lorsque Tony entrouvrit ses lèvres avec sa langue. Ce baiser devint encore plus passionné et Michelle se pencha en arrière contre le canapé, Tony s'appuyant sur elle. Les lèvres de Tony se déplacèrent de celles de Michelle jusqu'à son cou. Michelle haleta avant d'attirer Tony de nouveau pour un autre baiser. Ses doigts suivaient le bas de son t-shirt et Michelle sentit ses muscles se tendre légèrement lorsqu'ils touchèrent enfin sa peau nue. En réponse elle l'embrassa plus fort, caressant son dos. Tony suivit de ses lèvres son menton, son cou, puis sa clavicule. Elles effleurèrent le haut du t-shirt de Michelle. Michelle souleva légèrement ses hanches et enfonça ses doigts dans son dos. Tony gémit lorsqu'elle fit cela et puis soudain, au grand dam de Michelle, il ôta son corps du sien.

« On devrait arrêter. » Dit-il, le souffle court.

Michelle lutta pou dissimuler sa déception. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pendant qu'on peut encore… » Il embrassa doucement son cou avant de s'asseoir complètent. Michelle l'imita.

« Je… et si je ne voulais pas… » dit-elle d'une manière enjôleuse.

Ton rit tout bas et prit son visage dans le creux d'une main. « Peut-être que tu ne veux pas maintenant… mais plus tard… »

« N'essaye pas de me dire ce que je veux. » Dit-elle froidement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Michelle. » Il était calme.

Elle baissa la tête. « Je sais… mais là tout de suite… Je… J'ai envie de toi. » La vérité était un peu embarrassante à admettre, mais quelques secondes plus tôt elle était convaincue que Tony ressentait la même chose.

Tony fronça les sourcils. « Tu es sure de ça ? »

Michelle acquiesça. « Certaine. »

« On peut prendre tout le temps dont tu as besoin… Je ne suis pas pressé. »

« Evidemment. » cracha-t-elle. « Tu es sûr d'avoir peur que _je_ le regrette ? »

Tony soupira, exaspéré. « Crois moi ; je n'ai jamais voulu autant quoi que ce soit. »

Il dit cela avec une telle sincérité que la froideur de Michelle fondit un peu.

« C'est vrai pour moi aussi tu sais. » Dit-elle doucement. « Tu penses que c'est trop rapide ? »

Tony se gratta un côté du visage nerveusement. « Je ne sais pas… » dit-il en prenant les mains de Michelle dans les siennes. « Peut-être… Je veux seulement ne rien foutre en l'air. »

Cette fois Michelle souriait et l'embrassa doucement. « Je sais… mais… je… » Sa réponse icertaine fit sourire Tony et Michelle l'embrassa encore plus passionnément. Tony y mit fin et posa son front contre le sien.

« Si tu es sûre, je suis sûr. »

Michelle acquiesça contre son front. « Je suis sûre. »

Tony l'embrassa encore. « Okay. Alors c'est parti. »

Il se leva du canapé et pris Michelle avec lui, la guidant jusqu'à la chambre. Tony se dirigea vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux. Michelle se tenait avec gêne au centre de la pièce. Tony revint vers elle et l'embrassa avec toute l'intensité qu'il pouvait rassembler.

La tête de Michelle tournait encore à cause du contact lorsque Tony disparu derrière elle. Au moment où elle retrouva ses esprits et se tourna pour voir où il était parti Tony avait sorti rapidement quelque chose de derrière son dos et couvert les yeux de Michelle avec cet objet. C'était en fait l'une des deux seules cravates qu'il possédait.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ? » Questionna une Michelle aux yeux bandés. Elle entendit Tony rire doucement très près de son oreille et sentit ses mains agripper ses épaules fermement. « Je te l'ai dit. » dit-il d'un murmure rauque. « Je fais ça bien… Tu m'as en quelque sorte pris au dépourvu et j'ai besoin de quelques minutes… » Il la guida ensuite par les épaule à travers la pièce et l'installa sur une chaise dans le coin.

Michelle commença à parler mais Tony la réduit au silence avec un baiser. « Reste ici… Et je te demande un peu de patience. »

Les quelques bruits que Michelle entendit ensuite la firent se demander ce qui était arrivé à Tony si soudainement. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'il essayait de faire, mais plus d'une fois il cria « Nom de Dieu ! », et on pouvait entendre se déplacer à travers l'appartement en faisant claquer les portes de placard et cogner son pied qui n'était pas blessé dans quelque chose.

« Tu seras en une seule pièce lorsque j'aurai le droit de retirer ceci ? » Demanda-t-elle pas tout à fait sûre de l'endroit où était Tony à cet instant.

« Ne l'enlève pas avant que je te le dise. » répondit Tony depuis ce qui semblait être le couloir. Elle entendit distinctement un claquement qu'elle ne pu pas reconnaître, puis entendit Tony sortir de la pièce en boitant une fois encore. Il y eut ensuite un faible clic et Michelle sentit Tony entrer de nouveau. Enfin, après ce qui semblait être une éternité Tony s'agenouillait devant elle, entre ses jambes. Elle sentit ses mains posées sur ses genoux et plaça les siennes par-dessus alors qu'elles remontaient le long de ses cuisses. Tony entremêla doucement ses doigts avec ceux de Michelle et captura ses lèvres douces et lisses avec les siennes. Michelle pencha sa tête sur le côté quelques secondes plus tard pour pouvoir parler. Tony continua d'embrasser sa clavicule.

« Alors ai-je le droit de voir ce que toute cette agitation a donné maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle, le taquinant.

Tony rit tout bas. « Oui, attends je vais la détacher. » Ses mains se déplacèrent jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête et il défit rapidement le nœud, laissant finalement Michelle voir ce qu'il avait passé la majeure partie des 10 dernières minutes à faire.

Il y avait à peu près 15 bougies blanches placées à des points stratégiques de la chambre. Les lumières étaient à présent complètement éteintes, exceptées les bougies qui étaient allumées. Un briquet abandonné, partiellement hors de vue, au dessus de l'armoire expliquait le clic. Michelle alla vers une bougie et se pencha. Elle sentait la vanille. Une autre, de forme différente, quelques centimètres plus loin, sentait la noix de coco. Elle se retourna et leva légèrement les sourcils, souriant à moitié à Tony.

« Est-ce que je veux ne serait-ce que savoir pourquoi tu as des bougies parfumées ? »

Tony sourit. « Je t'expliquerai plus tard… » Il traversa la pièce en quelques grandes enjambées, prenant encore une fois Michelle dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'au lit et ils tombèrent contre les oreillers, s'embrassant passionnément.

« C'était quoi le craquement ? » demanda Michelle en s'éloignant soudainement.

Tony semblait confus. « Quel craquement ? »

« J'ai entendu un craquement. » Dit-elle en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et en le regardant gravement.

Tony repensa à ce que la source du bruit pouvait être. Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que cela lui revienne.

« Ah oui… J'ai euh… j'ai changé les draps. » dit-il puis il recommença à l'embrasser.

« Tu as changé les draps ? » Michelle retira sa bouche de sa portée, l'air complètement choquée.

Tony sourit et l'embrassa rapidement. « Hum… ceux-là sont hum… ils sont supposé être plus doux. » Il semblait être embarrassé.

Michelle sourit largement en caressant doucement son visage et amena ses lèvres contre les siennes, s'allongeant de nouveau dans le lit.

Michelle glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Tony alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser. Elle les frotta contre son dos plusieurs fois avant de commencer à faire passer la chemise par-dessus sa tête. Tony s'assit et l'assista, la jetant à côté du lit avant de poser de nouveau son poids sur Michelle. Michelle souleva ses hanches du matelas et Tony tira les couvertures d'en-dessous d'eux. Il parsema le cou de Michelle de baisers doux et humides et quand il atteignit sa chemise cette fois il lui retira. Il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre son soutien-gorge et continua à l'embrasser tout le long de son ventre, s'arrêtant à son jean. Elle gémit lorsqu'il le déboutonna et le fit glisser contre ses hanches, n'arrêtant pas les baisers avant d'avoir atteint le haut de ses sous-vêtements. Michelle sentit les muscles de son ventre se contracter lorsque ses mains caressèrent l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Tony le sentit et ralentit, revenant à lèvres. Michelle se détendit. Elle était indéniablement nerveuse. Déplaçant ses mains le long de ses flancs Michelle commença à déboutonner le jean de Tony. Tony leva ses hanche pour qu'elle puisse le faire glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il mit fin au baiser et les expédia hors du lit avant de se retourner vers Michelle. C'était lent et précis. Ils n'étaient pas pressés. Tony suça doucement le cou de Michelle pendant qu'elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Tu as raison… » marmonna-t-elle distraitement sentant l'arrière de ses cuisses contre les draps. « Ceux-là sont doux. » Tony eut un peu sourire mais ignora la diversion et continua à l'embrasser à la place.

Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux il vit Michelle appuyée contre les oreillers, les yeux grands ouverts. Il effleura son dos avec ses doigts, s'attardant dans les environs de l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge par espièglerie avant de finalement la défaire. Michelle sentit le tissu se relâcher autour d'elle et s'assit pour laisser les bretelles tomber sur ses coudes. Elle tint le visage de Tony entre ses mains et l'embrassa lentement avant de le laisser passer les bretelles par-dessus ses mains et jeter le vêtement par terre. Michelle sentait Tony pressé contre elle, fort. Elle gémit son nom doucement, descendit ses mains jusqu'à son boxer et le caressa avec douceur. Elle entendit Tony retenir sa respiration et sourit. Un léger vernis de sueur recouvrait les deux corps et Tony prit chacune des mains de Michelle dans les siennes et croisa ses doigts avec les siens avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser encore… Doucement cette fois, replaçant la ferveur par la tendresse. Il balaya une mèche égarée de son front puis appuya ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

« Tu es magnifique. » Chuchota-t-il. Elle semblait si différente de celle qu'il était habitué à voir normalement. Des boucles sombres étaient répandues partout sur l'oreiller, contrastant avec les draps couleur crème. Ses yeux étaient doux et ses lèvres enfilées. Ce fut dans ce moment de vulnérabilité que Tony reconnut vraiment les deux facettes très différentes de la femme étendue à ses côtés. Michelle était solide, forte, indépendante, mais à ce moment, dans la lumière faible des bougies, tout ce qu'il vit était à quel point elle avait besoin de lui. Il prit un moment pour enregistrer ce moment. La peau de Michelle avait un goût sucré, il entreprit d'en embrasser chaque centimètre, même si cela devait lui prendre une éternité.

Cette idée en tête Tony fit glisser le dernier vêtement De Michelle et lui permis de lui faire la même chose. Il fit son chemin sur tout son corps, déterminé à ne laisser aucune parcelle de peau qui n'ait pas été touché par ses lèvres. Michelle gémissait de plus en plus fort et elle serra ses mains un plus fermement. Tony couvrit ses lèvres avec les siennes et écarta ses jambes, la pénétrant lentement. Michelle gémit et Tony lutta pour se contrôler. Michelle sentit quelques gouttes de sueur tomber sur son front et empoigna les draps, fermant les yeux. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble, puis Tony s'effondra dans les bras de Michelle. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger jusqu'à ce que leurs pouls ralentissent une fois encore. Tony tomba à côté de Michelle en roulant et resta sur le dos, la serrant contre lui. Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête et ferma les yeux. Michelle se blotti contre sa poitrine, se délectant du fait qu'elle était là, avec Tony, comme cela. Ça avait été différent avec Tony. La passion était intense, ce dont elle avait eu sa dose avant cela, mais Michelle ne l'avait jamais expérimenté avec une telle tendresse, du moins pas simultanément. Les mains de Tony se déplaçaient doucement sur son ventre et Michelle se colla contre lui encore plus fort. Elle avait eu l'impression de presque pouvoir sentir que Tony gravait cet instant dans sa mémoire lorsque c'était arrivé. Qu'il chérissait chaque caresse, chaque sensation, comme elle. Ce fut ce sentiment de connexion qui fit comprendre à Michelle que cela, par-dessus tout, avait été parfait.

Michelle respirait profondément humant l'odeur d'ébats amoureux dans l'air. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires à ce moment. Après quelques minutes elle ne put plus résister. Elle jeta une jambe par-dessus Tony et s'assit, à cheval sur lui, et l'embrassa de nouveau, passant sa langue le long du bord de ses lèvres.

« Encore » réussit-elle à dire entre deux baisers.

Tony sentit l'excitation en lui et enseveli une main dans es cheveux, l'embrassant plus passionnément, et la tourna sur le dos. Ils commencèrent à faire l'amour encore et encore après cela, souhaitant pour une fois que le jour ne finisse jamais.


	4. Suspicions

**... Bon... 5 mois pour traduire un pauvre chapitre... Géant! Pour ma défense, entre le bac et des difficultés de vocabulaire, c'était un peu dur d'avancer... En tous cas désolée, vraiment. J'espère qu'il y aura tjrs quelqu'un pour me lire. Enfin bref voila, la chapitre 4 tant attendu!**

* * *

Chapitre Quatre – Suspicions

Michelle sortit de son sommeil léger quelques heures après leur dernier « round ». Il lui fallut une minute pour se souvenir d'où elle était. La pièce était encore plus sombre et elle pouvait dire que c'était la nuit, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure. Son estomac gargouilla et la raison pour laquelle elle s'était réveillée fut alors évidente. Souriant, elle se laissa retomber contre les oreillers et serra les couvertures contre elle plus fermement. C'est à ce moment qu'une vague de panique la submergea. Où était Tony ? La lumière de la salle de bain de l'autre côté du hall était éteinte et il était hors de vue. Elle s'assit rapidement, laissant tomber les couvertures, exposant la partie haute de son corps. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit un peu violemment et elle les remonta de nouveau contre elle, mal à l'aise. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque l'identité du visiteur fut claire. Tony était de retour.

Vêtu une fois encore d'un jean et d'un t-shirt blanc délavé, il s'avança à quatre pattes sur le lit et embrassa doucement Michelle. Elle pu sentir le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres lorsqu'il le fit.

«Salut toi. »

Elle passa paresseusement sa main dans les cheveux de Tony.

« Salut… Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 9h30… Je nous ai préparé à diner… » expliqua-t-il. « Juste des pâtes… »

« Génial. Je suis affamée. »

Cela fit rire Tony il tomba sur le lit à côté d'elle. « Tu as le droit, vu l'après-midi qu'on a eu. »

Il souleva sa main et embrassa la paume. Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes. Réalisant que s'il restait comme ça plus longtemps il serait bientôt de nouveau profondément endormi, Tony sortit et se dirigea vers le dressing. « Tiens.. »

Il jeta un t-shirt gris bien trop grand dans la direction générale de Michelle. Il ne payait pas de mine mais Tony jura que c'était le vêtement le plus confortable qu'il possédait. Elle le passa par-dessus sa tête.

« C'est tout ? » dit-elle avec une fausse timidité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ? »

Michelle réfléchit avant de se pencher vers le sol et d'attraper sa culotte. Elle l'enfila en-dessous des couvertures et Tony la regardait avec un sourire amusé sur son visage.

« Tout compte fait… ça me va. »

« Bien. Allons manger. » Il claqua tendrement le haut de sa cuisse avant de la tirer hors du lit.

Ils partagèrent un repas tranquille, avalant bruyamment des nouilles de temps en temps juste pour faire du bruit. La conversation fut maintenue au minium, remplacée par un contact ou une caresse occasionnels de l'autre, craignant de perdre le lien entre eux trop longtemps si tôt. Quand leurs assiettes furent vides, Tony mit en route la cafetière et prit Michelle dans ses bras, la jetant sur le canapé. Elle cria, ne s'attendant pas à cela, mais sourit lorsqu'il lui lança une couverture et retourna à la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des tasses pleines pour chacun d'eux.

« Je me disais… » commença-t-il lentement. « Que peut-être qu'on pourrait juste rester ici ce soir ? »

« Toute la nuit ? » demanda-t-elle, le taquinant.

Tony but une gorgé de son café, laissant attendre la réponse. « Si tu veux… » essaya-t-il, faisant comme si cela lui importait peu. Michelle ne s'y trompa guère. Elle posa le mug sur la table et se pencha, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tony sourit et but une autre gorgé de son mug avant d'attraper la télécommande et d'allumer la télé. Il commença à passer rapidement d'une chaine à l'autre alors que Michelle reprenait son mug et revenait contre lui. Tony passa son bras libre autour d'elle.

« Tu tiens le coup ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc. « Je veux dire… tu sais… avec tout ce qui s'est passé cette semaine… »

Michelle hésita, juste assez longtemps pour que Tony le remarque, avant de répondre. « Ça va. »

Tony pencha la tête sur le côté et força Michelle à croiser son regard. Il fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te crois pas ? »

Elle eut un regard vaincu. « Ce n'est rien… Du moins rien que je ne puisse pas gérer… »

Tony replaça une nouvelle fois son café et retira avec précaution celui de Michelle de ses mains. Il l'attira un peu plus près de son corps, comme pour réaffirmer qu'il était vraiment là, pour de vrai. Il immobilisa ses deux bras et embrassa le haut de son épaule, laissant sa bouche dans le creux de son cou, avant de répondre enfin.

« Parle-moi. » murmura-t-il doucement, déplaçant une main pour caresser son avant-bras de façon encourageante. Michelle sentit son souffle chaud contre son oreille et soupira, relevant la tête.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose… » dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. « C'est juste que je ne dors pas très bien. Le même mauvais rêve chaque nuit… » elle se sentait embarrassée de se plaindre pour quelque chose de si trivial. « Je t'avais dit que c'était pas grand-chose…»

« Ben, le sommeil l'est un peu quand même… » plaisanta gentiment Tony.

Michelle sourit mais ne dit rien.

« Tu veux me raconter le rêve ? »

« Pas vraiment. » fut son refus clair et net.

Tony embrassa sa joue et ferma les yeux. « Ok… »

La première réaction de Michelle à sa réponse fut le choc total. Elle avait l'habitude de l'ennuyeuse tendance de Tony à tirer les vers du nez des gens en deux temps trois mouvements . Le jour de la bombe en était un premier exemple que ce soit pour savoir si elle aidait Jack, ou le problème qu'elle avait avec Carrie il avait été implacable jusqu'à ce que Michelle avoue exactement ce qu'elle avait tenté de cacher. Le « Tony mode travail » on pouvait le supposer, était incroyablement différent du « Tony mode pas travail ». C'est vrai, il avait été beaucoup plus détendu avec elle ces derniers jours et riait plus fréquemment… mais Michelle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa curiosité soit satisfaite aussi facilement.

« Vraiment ? » le ton de sa voix révéla son étonnement.

« Eh bien je ne vais pas t'interroger Michelle… surtout parc que l'information ne dépend pas ou n'affecte pas la sécurité nationale. »

C'était logique.

« Merci. »

« Mais ne crois pas que cela signifie que je vais te lâcher avec ça… » il lui donna un petit coup de coude. « On va devoir trouver un moment pour que tu puisses bien dormir de nouveau. »

« Ceci… » elle embrassa un des bras qui l'enveloppaient. « Devrait probablement aider. »

Tony rit. « J'_espérais_ que tu dirais ça… »

Le reste de la nuit passa dans un brouillard d'amour et de merveilleux sommeil. Michelle s'aperçut que la moitié du temps elle se demandait si elle avait ne serait-ce que fermé les yeux lorsque Tony commençait à l'embrasser de nouveau. Ou depuis combien de temps elle avait satisfait son incontrôlable besoin de l'embrasser. Le matin arriva bien trop vite pour chacun d'eux. Michelle se retourna et regarda l'heure. Il était presque 9 heures. Avec regret, elle se traina hors du lit et alla vers la chaise dans laquelle elle était assise lorsque qu'elle avait les yeux bandés plus tôt, où se trouvaient maintenant ses vêtements, pliés. Elle s'habilla en silence, pour ne pas réveiller Tony. Même si c'était plus de sa faute à lui s'ils avaient assez peu dormi. Elle sourit lorsqu'il s'agita un peu dans le lit, puis pêcha un élastique dans son sac, ainsi qu'un peigne.

Une fois dans la salle de bain Michelle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua les petites marques rouges partout sur sa peau et sa poitrine. Elle s'en voulu de ne pas avoir eu le bon sens d'apporter du fond de teint. C'était pour cette raison, et pour cette raison seulement, qu'elle était contente d'avoir besoin de rentrer.

Michelle rassembla tout dans son sac rapidement puis retourna vers le lit. Elle se pencha vers Tony et l'embrassa fermement sur les lèvres. Une main parcourait déjà ses cheveux avant que Tony ouvre les yeux.

« Hey. » Murmura-t-il.

« Hey beau mec.. » à ce moment, elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, remarquant qu'elle était complètement habillée.

« Je vais rentrer… il est encore tôt, rendors-toi… » elle l'embrassa de nouveaux.

« Tu peux pas être _sérieuse_.. .» dit-il d'une voix rauque, resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

« Je dois changer de vêtements, me laver… »

« Tu me sembles parfaite. » Lui dit-il tendrement.

Michelle sourit. « T'en as pas encore marre de moi ? »

« Encore une fois… Tu veux rire. »

« Je ne peux pas vivre dans les mêmes vêtements pendant deux jours… »

« D'accord… Comment rentres-tu ? » Tony recula son bras et l'obligea à se coucher près de lui.

« J'étais sur le point d'appeler un taxi. »

« Aller, je t'emmène. » dit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

« Non vraiment, ça va. Rendors-toi… »

« Trop tard. Je suis réveillé maintenant. Donne-moi 10 minutes. » Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais Tony les recouvrit rapidement avec les siennes.

« Et arrête de discuter Michelle… Te ramener chez toi sera le rayon de soleil de ma matinée. »

Une demi-heure plus tard Tony et Michelle se tenaient devant son appartement, dans une situation totalement différente de celle de 2 jours auparavant. Michelle cherchait encore une fois ses clés dans son sac, mais était beaucoup moins efficace. La raison de cela était que Tony avait trouvé le point sensible derrière son lobe de l'oreille et était en train de le mordiller tendrement.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire ça je ne vais jamais ouvrir cette porte. » L'informa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Tony grommela qu'il n'en avait rien à faire avant de se laisser fléchir.

Michelle le fit entrer rapidement chez elle et jeta ses affaires sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Elle revint vers Tony.

« Merci de m'avoir ramenée. »

Tony se sentit envahi par le sentimentalisme lorsque ses lèvres formèrent un sourire. « Donc je me disais… » lui dit-il en traversant la pièce et en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. « Que peut-être tu voudrais faire quelque chose ce soir… »

Michelle leva un sourcil. « Qu'as-tu en tête cette fois ? »

« Chinois et DVD ? »

« Ici ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Mhm ok… » Leurs lèvres se frôlaient à présent.

« Je t'appelle dans un petit moment." Tony rassembla enfin suffisamment d'énergie pour gâcher le moment d'une valeur inestimable avec des mots, l'attirant pour un dernier baiser langoureux avant de sortir…

Michelle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle n'en revenait pas de la journée qu'elle avait passée… qu'ils avaient passée. Elle espérait plus que tout que ce n'était pas une erreur. Cela avait été extraordinaire, mais Michelle ne pouvait pas se défaire de l'idée que peut-être l'hésitation de Tony état justifiée. Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas du foncer aussi vite. Michelle secoua la tête vigoureusement. Non… elle ne regrettait pas une seconde de leur nuit ensemble. Le fait qu'ils aient couché ensemble n'apportait rien de négatif. La seule chose qui rendait Michelle nerveuse était qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas testé leur « relation » au travail. Maintenant, si Tony se rappelait soudain de Nina et décidait qu'il ne pouvait plus la gérer, Michelle serait bien trop impliquée pour tout oublier. Ce n'était pas juste quelques rendez-vous… ou une nuit. Elle savait déjà qu'elle voulait du long terme… et tout ce qui pouvait être fait était espérer que, une fois Lundi venu, Tony ressentirait toujours la même chose pour elle.

Tony était arrêté à un feu rouge lorsqu'il se sentit soudainement malade. C'était la culpabilité. Il n'aurait pas du faire ça… s'engager si vite dans la relation… pas à Michelle. Pas alors qu'il n'était totalement sûr qu'il n'allait pas soudainement avoir une crise de panique et faire marche arrière. Bien sûr les choses allaient bien lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas confronté au travail… cela avait toujours été leur problème sous-jacent. Le travail… les relations au travail… Nina… Il se haïssait de laisser cette femme avoir un tel impact sur lui. La traitresse… la meurtrière… Elle ne devrait pas avoir l'influence qu'elle avait sur sa vie. Nina ne devrait pas être capable de le faire douter de Michelle et de ses intentions ne serait-ce qu'un peu… mais c'était le cas. Il ne pouvait pas faire du mal à Michelle, pas à cause d'_elle_. Le travail était le travail mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait abandonner quelque chose qui le rendait vraiment heureux. Il y aurait un moyen de régler tout ça. D'aussi loin que Tony était concerné… il n'y avait pas d'autre option.

Michelle venait juste d'envelopper ses épaules dans son peignoir et avait décidé de rester allongée pendant un moment. C'était un cocon merveilleusement chaud, et elle était si détendue… et heureuse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse. C'est à ce moment précis qu'une décision fut prise. Le travail serait géré en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, elle pouvait apprécier le fait d'être heureuse… tout le reste pouvait attendre.

Bientôt elle fut profondément endormie.

Un téléphone sonna.

« Allo ? » elle se retourna de manière chancelante et décrocha.

« Hey, tu dors ? » La voix de Tony résonna dans son oreille.

« Plus maintenant. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Désolé chérie. »

L'estomac de Michelle se retourna en entendant les mots, tout comme celui de Tony lorsqu'ils lui échappèrent. Ceci était encore une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue de faire.

« Non, non c'est pas grave. » dit-elle, n'étant soudain plus si irritée, et doublement reconnaissante que Tony ne puisse pas voir son visage à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« J'appelle juste parce que je voulais voir s'il y avait un film spécifique que tu voulais… »

« Tu peux choisir… »

« D'accord… donc… je viens dans une heure et demi ? »

« Oui c'est parfait… Mais hum… en guise d'avertissement… je vais mettre mon pyjama donc ne t'attends pas à ce que j'ai l'air de quoi que ce soit de spécial… »

Tony rit. « Crois-moi chérie ça m'étonnerait que ce ne soit pas le cas... » _Qu'est-ce__ qui ne __va__ pas chez __toi__ ? __Tu __viens __juste__ de le __redire ! _

« Oh Tony… hum… vu qu'on travaille demain peut-être que ce serait une bonne idée si tu apportais des vêtements de rechange… »

Tony étouffa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui amènerait _cet_ aspect de leur nuit ensemble. Surtout étant donné qu'ils seraient à son appartement cette fois.

« Oui c'est probablement une bonne idée. » Dit-il nonchalamment. « À plus tard. »

« Okay… à tout à l'heure. »

De son côté Michelle se remettait encore du fait qu'il l'avait appelée "chérie"… deux fois. C'était comme s'il essayait de rendre de plus en plus difficile à accepter le fait qu'il pouvait finir par regretter tout le weekend. La voix de l'optimisme dit à Michelle que peut-être que Tony n'en aurait vraiment rien à faire de ce qui c'était passé ou de ce que tout le monde penserait une fois qu'ils reviendraient au travail… peut-être que Tony se soucierait seulement d'elle.

Tony était à présent chez lui et à dix secondes de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Qu'essayait-il de faire ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire ça ? C'était comme si ces derniers jours avaient été une expérience extra-corporelle. Tony avait tenté de garder le contrôle de tout cela, de contenir ses émotions, mais c'était inutile. Il pourrait être en plein milieu d'un débat intérieur, se faisant la moral sur la nécessité de garder ses distances, et puis… elle sourirait… ou rirait… ou même juste le regarderait dans les yeux… et Tony serait prêt à lui dérouler le tapis rouge pour se laisser avoir. Il lui rendait facile pour elle de l'utiliser, de se servir de lui… tout ce dont il avait peur… Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas se contrôler. La réalité de la situation était que… Tony n'avait plus rien maitrisé aux alentours de Michelle à la seconde où elle avait passé la porte de la CAT.

Il soupira pour lui-même et se dirigea vers la douche. L'incapacité de Tony à penser clairement, et son désir instinctif de rendre Michelle rien de moins que complètement heureuse, lui disait que c'était plus que juste une affection sincère qu'il ressentait. Tony avait la suspicion écœurante, terrifiante, cauchemardesque à vous retourner l'estomac que c'était… de l'amour.

La seconde moitié du weekend se passa presque comme la première moitié… Et avant que chacun d'eux soit prêt à l'affronter, Lundi était arrivé.

Le radio réveil de Michelle commença à beugler le dernier bulletin d'information à plein volume vers 6 heure ce matin-là. Elle eu à peine le temps d'appuyer distraitement sur le bouton de veille avant qu'un bras se faufile jusqu'à son ventre et la ramène dans le lit. Les yeux de Tony n'étaient toujours pas ouverts mais il commença à parler.

« Bonjour chérie. » Il l'embrassa entre les omoplates. Michelle sourit et s'autorisa à se réinstaller contre sa poitrine. Elle non plus n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée.

« Bonjour chéri. » Marmonna-t-elle avant de s'assoupir de nouveau.

Neuf minutes plus tard le réveil sonna pour la deuxième fois.

« Okay maintenant on doit _vraiment_ se lever. » Elle serra la main qui se déplaçait le long de son flanc.

« D'accord. » Grogna Tony contre sa tête.

« Tu veux te doucher en premier ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant du lit et en passant un t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

Tony se redressa un peu. « Ben il y a une façon de rendre ça plus productif.. » conseilla-t-il, embrassant ses épaules et clavicules exposées.

« Typique. » Murmura-t-elle tout bas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Il leva un sourcil et se pencha pour voir son visage.

« Rien… » écarta-t-elle. « Aller Almeida… tu as intérêt à ce que je ne sois pas en retard au boulot… » Tony ricana alors que Michelle le tirait hors du lit et l'emmenait dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Moins d'une heure plus tard Michelle se tenait près de sa voiture regardant Tony marcher vers la sienne, qui était toujours garée dans la rue. La nervosité associée à leur premier rendez-vous n'était rien comparée à la celle qu'elle ressentait pour leur premier jour au travail comme « couple ». Michelle arriva à sa place de parking avec des pensées à propos de tout sauf ce qu'il faudrait. La voiture de Tony était déjà là, il était probablement déjà en haut à son bureau. Elle agrippa le volant douloureusement dans l'espoir de faire disparaître le trac, avant de couper le moteur et d'entrer.

Le téléphone de Tony sonna à la seconde où il s'assit.

« Tony, Mr. Choppelle sur la ligne une… »

Tony décrocha le téléphone.

« Oui, Ryan. »

« Bonjour Tony… Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que je passerai à la CAT cet après-midi. Jack Bauer vient juste de sortir de l'hôpital ce weekend et il vient aussi. Je dois discuter de certaines choses avec vous deux. »

Tony posa sa tête dans sa main libre. Ryan n'était décidément du genre à perdre du temps en tournant autour du pot.

« Je veux une réunion prévue pour deux heure… » continua-t-il.

« À propos de quoi Ryan ? » Tony n'était pas du genre à apprécier recevoir des ordres sans qu'il y ait une raison. C'était probablement pour cela que Jack et lui avaient pris un mauvais départ.

« Restructurer la CAT… Il semble que c'est l'occasion idéale étant donné que nous avons tellement de poste à pourvoir. La Division travaille sur le projet depuis un moment… c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant. Faites juste en sorte d'être prêts pour deux heure… »

Et puis il était parti. Tony raccrocha le téléphone, passant sa langue le long de ses dents, dans une vaine tentative d'enlever le mauvais goût que la conversation avec Ryan avait laissé dans sa bouche. Il pouvait à présent sentir ses muscles se contracter. Aucun rendez-vous avec Ryan Choppelle ne pouvait être considéré comme une bonne chose, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de changer complètement l'organisation de la cellule. Il leva la tête et regarda en bas. Michelle venait d'arriver. Elle s'asseyait à son poste, parlant à un membre de l'équipe de nuit. Tony ne se souvenait pas de son nom. Pour être honnête, à ce moment il ne pouvait pas moins s'en soucier. Il était trop occupé à regarder Michelle tirer inconsciemment les bords du chemisier qu'il avait trouvé dans son placard ce matin-là.

Michelle avait été sceptique sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à lui demander de porter cela parmi toutes les autres choses. C'était un simple chemisier noir. Tony, lui-même, ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui plaisait tellement. Il était uni, simple, et totalement professionnel. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il l'aimait. Elle le porterait toute la journée et puis, avec un peu de chance, il serait celui qui pourrait le retirer cette nuit. C'était, au moins, une représentation physique du fait que _lui_ était suffisamment privilégié pour la voir sous un jour différent, ce que la majorité des gens ne pourrait jamais faire. De plus il l'adorait sur elle.

Bientôt, elle fut seule, tapant quelque chose sur son ordinateur, dos à Tony. Il se gratta la joue et sourit avant de retourner à son propre écran. La fin de la journée n'avait jamais parue si loin.

Michelle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une paire d'yeux était sur elle, et aussi qu'elle savait exactement à qui elle appartenait. Une fois qu'elle eu lancé une Recherche de Capacités qui devait être faite, elle décida qu'il il était l'heure du café. Aussi gracieusement que possible, au cas où les yeux de la dite personne seraient toujours sur elle, elle se leva de sa chaise et alla faire un tour dans la salle de repos.

Elle sortit un mug pour elle-même et versa son café, puis, repérant le mug des Cubs sacré de Tony rangé à l'abri dans le coin d'une étagère, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et réussit à le descendre. Que dirait-on si on la voyait apporter son café à Tony ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Sans aucun doute, personne ne serait capable de deviner qu'ils sortaient ensemble d'après le seul fait qu'elle lui avait apporté une tasse de café… du moins pas s'il n'avait pas déjà parlé à Carrie ou quelque chose dans ce genre…

Il est vrai qu'il était inévitable que les gens finissent par s'en apercevoir… mais pour le moment Tony et Michelle avaient convenu qu'ils feraient de leur mieux pour le garder secret. Surtout que cette histoire avec Nina était susceptible de rendre tout cela environ cent fois pire aux yeux de ceux qui connaitraient l'histoire. Que les gens découvrent leur liaison maintenant provoquerait d'énormes nouveaux problèmes.

Michelle lui versa rapidement une tasse, et s'arrêta à son bureau pour poser la sienne, avant de monter jusqu'au bureau de Tony. Personne ne paru particulièrement intéressé par ce qu'elle faisait, après tout, parfois ils finissaient par travailler ensemble toute la journée. Non… Michelle rendant visite à Tony n'avait décidément rien d'extraordinaire.

Elle frappa à sa porte, et Tony lui fit signe d'entrer. C'était étrange d'être conscient de chaque mouvement fait. Maintenant, même fermer la porte et se diriger vers son bureau était inconfortable. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle fut enfin devant lui.

« J'étais en train de prendre un café et j'ai vu ton mug donc je me suis dit… » Elle tendit son signe de paix. Ce calvaire total était indescriptible. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas passé les deux nuits précédentes au lit avec lui, ou comme s'ils n'étaient pas sortis diner, ou se balader, ou rien de tout cela. C'était comme si la personne en face d'elle était une entité entièrement différente de celle qu'elle avait laissée ce matin. La personne en face d'elle n'avait pas été là pour toutes ces choses. Michelle avait l'impression qu'elle ne connaissait pas mieux cette facette de Tony que son premier jour à la CAT.

Tony avait contourné le bureau et s'appuyait contre lui, à seulement 15 centimètres d'elle. Michelle déposa le café à côté de lui. A la seconde où il entendit le léger bruit de la céramique contre le bois, il tendit la main et en recouvrit celle de Michelle. Elle lâcha le mug et Tony porta sa main à sa bouche, embrassant doucement l'intérieur de son poignet. Elle semblait manquer de confiance en elle et il n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait lui faire comprendre avec des mots que même s'ils étaient au travail, ses sentiments étaient inchangés. N'ayant pas le temps de se lancer dans un long discours de réconfort au beau milieu de son bureau, Tony choisit une approche moins évidente, espérant qu'elle comprendrait le message. Entremêlant ses doigts avec les siens, il descendit sa main de sa bouche et l'attira un peu plus près de lui.

« Merci. » Dit-il avec douceur, ne laissant toujours pas sa main s'échapper.

Michelle lui sourit, pas un sourire tordu, déçu qu'elle pouvait feindre, mais un vrai.

« On dirait qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose aujourd'hui. » Commenta-t-elle.

Tony acquiesça, « Eh bien, pas pour le pays en soi… par contre cet département… » il détourna les yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » L'inquiétude dans sa voix était évidente.

« Choppelle vient ici à deux heure, avec Jack. On a une réunion pour _restructurer_ le staff… »

Michelle massait doucement l'intérieur de sa paume. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

Tony secoua la tête. « Pas voulu me dire… Il a juste dit que faire en sorte que je sois prêt à deux heure. »

Voyant le regard vexé sur le visage de Michelle il continua. « Ne t'inquiète pas, on va régler ça. Il juste beaucoup de postes qui ont besoin d'être pourvus, ça sera surement le gros de tout ça… je ne suis seulement pas sûr de ce qui se passe avec Jack… il n'était même pas sensé être actif… » Michelle acquiesça, les soucis pas apaisés pour autant.

« Mais hey, on va tout régler. »

Michelle exprima enfin la cause de son angoisse. « Est-ce que Jack va prendre ton poste si décide de redevenir actif ? »

« C'est à moi de m'inquiéter pour ça… pas à toi… »

« D'accord. »

« Okay… » Tony se leva et retourna vers l'ordinateur. « Maintenant j'ai besoin que tu cherches des infos sur ce gars, Anderson, pour moi… »

« Je croyais qu'il était en prison ? »

« Il l'est, mais il n'a pas vraiment fait campagne pour Palmer, et il a beaucoup de sympathisants… Regarde juste si tu peux trouver quoi que ce soit sur eux. »

« Je suis dessus. » Michelle tourna les talons et fut sortie de la pièce en un éclair.

Il fut deux heure avant que Tony n'est eu le temps de réaliser. Son téléphone sonna pour l'informer que Jack Bauer était arrivé et les attendait lui et Ryan dans la Salle de Conférence, comme l'avait demandé Ryan. Quelques minutes plus tard il reçu un autre coup de téléphone, lui disant cette fois que Ryan était en train de monter. A cette nouvelle Tony fila à la Salle de Conférence et il eut tout juste le temps d'échanger des plaisanteries avec Jack avant que Ryan Choppelle n'arrive.

« Tony, Jack » salua Ryan lorsqu'il entra, prenant place au bout de la table.

"Ryan." Ils acquiescèrent à l'unisson.

« Mettons-nous au travail. » il ouvrit un dossier. « Tout d'abord Tony, vous avez remplacé George Mason en tant que Directeur de la CAT pendant ces dernières semaine, et malgré quelques incidents majeurs, la Division considère être satisfaite par les résultats que vous avez produits jusqu'ici. »

C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un compliment de Ryan Choppelle. Tony ne dit rien.

« Ensuite Jack, » Ryan expliqua. « A exprimé son désir de revenir, ce qui veut dire que nous avons une opportunité en or pour faire des changements nécessaires dans le staff. »

L'estomac de Tony se retourna un peu. Il observa Jack de l'autre côté de la table. Celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux mais ne montra aucune indication sur ce qu'il était en train de penser. Tony le connaissant maintenant assez bien pour savoir que cette expression particulière signifiait que Jack analysait encore non seulement ce qui se passait, mais aussi comment avoir au moins deux coups d'avance sur tout ce que Ryan disait.

« Nous avons décidé de séparer la CAT en deux départements, un standard, interne et un pour les opérations de terrain. La Division veut vous garder, Tony, à la position que vous occupez actuellement et que Jack dirige les opérations de terrain. Nous voulons voir comment vous vous débrouillerez comme cela… »

Tony se sentit soudainement environ cent fois mieux. Il n'était pas rétrogradé ou muté rien ne changeait vraiment pour lui. Il regarda Jack se pencher légèrement par-dessus la table pour répondre.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée Ryan. » Dit-il simplement.

« Bien. Maintenant voilà le plus dur. Nous devons repourvoir la moitié des potes et en ajouter de nombreux nouveaux. Vous pouvez vous charger de cela tous les deux… commencez par trouver quelqu'un pour l'ancien poste de Tony. »

Tony leva un sourcil, parlant enfin. « Que voulez-vous dire ? Le poste a été déjà été pris. »

« Par qui ? »

Ryan testait sa patience. « Par la même personne qui a fait ce travail, en plus du sien, toute la semaine… » aboya-t-il, ses émotions prenant le dessus.

« Michelle n'a pas les qualifications pour ce genre de travail. » rétorqua Ryan.

Tony respira profondément, pour éviter de trop s'énerver. « Bien sûr qu'elle les a Ryan, elle en grande part la raison de nos si bons résultats depuis le jour de la bombe. »

« C'est peut-être vrai mais quelqu'un avec plus d'expérience sera plus adapté pour ce type de rôle de meneur. »

« Ryan écoutez, quiconque finira par avoir le poste devra travailler avec moi dans les bons jours comme dans les mauvais, avec Jack aussi probablement… Michelle est là depuis un an, elle connaît le système, sait comment tout fonctionne, et les choses se sont toujours bien passées. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait mieux d'avoir quelqu'un qui a fait ses preuves que quelqu'un qui semble bon sur le papier ? » Tony espérait vraiment avoir l'air objectif, mais il n'allait pas laisser Michelle être négligée comme ça. Pas quand elle était clairement la meilleure candidate.

Jack, qui observait attentivement Tony, intervint.

« Michelle est aussi celle qui est venue me voir pour l'enregistrement de Chypre. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait nous serions probablement en guerre en ce moment. Je suis d'accord avec Tony, mieux faut que ce soit elle plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre… »

Le regard de Ryan alla de l'un à l'autre puis il soupira.

« Très bien… » il pressa le bouton de l'interphone. « Envoyez Michelle Dessler en Salle de Conférence. »

Tony se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le sourire qui menaçait de se répandre sur son visage. Trente secondes plus tard Michelle se glissa dans la pièce, semblant aussi calme que d'habitude… en apparences du moins. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Tony pour un instant et il sut qu'à l'intérieur, elle avait peur.

Ryan montra la chaise à côté de Jack.

« Asseyez-vous Michelle. »

Elle s'assit et croisa les jambes, regardant Ryan avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, tentant de l'intimider. Michelle resta imperturbable, incarnant la curiosité polie. Finalement, Ryan se lança dans une explication à propos des deux départements et du rôle qu'y joueraient Tony et Jack. Il parla à Michelle de leur problème de staff, arrivant enfin à la raison pour laquelle elle était là.

« Nous avons don décidé de vous garder au poste occupiez déjà selon Tony, étant donné qu'il remplace Mason. »

Michelle le remercia silencieusement, essayant de ne pas paraître trop soulagée.

« Cela étant dit, je vous laisse le soin à tous les trois de pouvoir tous les anciens postes, ainsi que les nouveaux. » Il tendit à Tony et Jack une feuille de papier.

« Tous ceux que vous voudrez engager devront d'abord passer par moi… compris ? » Ils acquiescèrent tous les trois.

« Bien, dans ce cas je pense que nous avons fini. » Ryan se leva, rassembla ses dossier, et s'apprêta à partir. Il s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna. « On reste en contact. » Leur dit-il et sortit.

« Alors qui dois-je remercier ? » Dit soudainement Michelle, rompant le silence.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. « Choppelle n'était pas convaincu avant que Jack ne soit d'accord. » lui dit Tony avec sincérité.

Jack haussa les épaules. « Tony te connaît mieux que moi, c'était son choix. Je l'ai juste soutenu… »

Silence.

« Bien. » Tony se leva. « On ferait mieux de retourner au travail. Jack, on pourrait commencer les entretiens Mercredi ou Jeudi ? »

« Oui très bien. » Jack resta assis. Michelle se mit debout.

« Je suis contente que tu te sentes mieux Jack. » lui dit Michelle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Merci. »

Tony était juste derrière Michelle. Il lui ouvrit la porte et plaça instinctivement sa main dans le bas de son dos, l'escortant en dehors de la pièce. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour fermer la porte derrière lui il vit Jack le regarder avec un sourcil levé. Tony se dirigea en toute hâte vers son bureau, se demandant si Jack le laisserait choisir la prochaine fois.

Jack était assis dans la Salle de Conférence, rendu perplexe par ce dont il venait d'être témoin. Il y avait eu quelque chose de bizarre dans la façon dont ils avaient quitté la pièce, la main de Tony était restée dans le dos de Michelle une fraction de seconde de plus que nécessaire… et il avait été très délicat avec elle. Et il y avait quelque chose d'autre, les yeux de Tony ne l'avait pas quitté pendant tout le temps où Ryan avait parlé, ou comment il l'avait défendue corps et âme pour qu'elle ait le poste.

Jack considéra le fait que peut-être qu'il voyait des choses là où il n'y en avait pas. Normalement, son instinct était impeccable mais c'était Tony, Tony qui s'était fait avoir presque autant que lui par Nina. Il avait mieux à faire que sortir avec quelqu'un du bureau. Il n'était pas stupide. Jack décida que pour une fois, peut-être qu'il était un peu fatigué, peut-être que les médicaments qu'il prenait altéraient son jugement… Quelque soit la raison il rejeta toutes ses suspicions. Il était impossible que Tony fasse la même erreur deux fois.

* * *

**Voila, la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je rentre en 1ère année de médecine d'ici 15 jours et je vais surement poster encore plus difficilement qu'avant... La bonne nouvelle : les reviews me remontent le moral et font accélérer les choses =)!**


	5. Trust

**Hey tout le monde ! Voila, un p'tit chapitre pour vous, pendant que je suis en vacances post-concours !**

* * *

Chapitre Cinq – Trust

« Almeida. » Tony ouvrit son téléphone portable. Il était pratiquement tombé du lit, essayant, encore groggy, de l'attraper sur la table de nuit au moment où il se mit à sonner.

« Tony, c'est Ryan Choppelle. » clarifia la voix trop familière.

Tony grogna et se faufila sans bruit hors du lit. Deux conversations avec Ryan Choppelle en une journée n'était pas exactement son idée de l'amusement.

« Hey Ryan, que se passe-t-il ? » Il était 4h12 du matin, et Michelle dormait recroquevillée sur elle-même de son côté du lit… Oui, c'était son côté du lit. Cela ne faisait que trois jours et Tony ne pouvait, pour rien au monde, imaginer quelqu'un d'autre dormant là. Sa poitrine se soulevait et redescendait d'une façon presque séduisante à chaque inspiration.

« La police de Los Angeles vient d'appréhender quelqu'un pour conduite en état d'ivresse. Nous avons des raisons de croire qu'il a des informations sur la tentative d'assassinat. Un groupe d'officiers est en train de s'occuper de lui et ils l'amènent à la CAT dans une heure. Je veux que vous et Jack l'interrogiez… »

« Tous les deux ? » Tony leva la voix, se rappelant trop tard que Michelle était toujours à quelques mètres seulement. Elle s'agita, mais ne se réveilla pas. Il sortit de la chambre alors que Ryan continuait de parler.

« Tous les deux. » Affirma Ryan. « Je veux que vous soyez là-bas quand le prisonnier arrivera. Jack est déjà en chemin… »

« D'accord, très bien. J'y serais. »

« Bien. Tenez-moi au courant de tout ce que vous obtiendrez de lui… »

Tony se gratta le cou et ferma les yeux. « Uh huh. » Dit-il en baillant. « Qui dirige la Com ? »

« Je vais appeler Michelle tout de suite… souvenez-vous de ce que j'ai dit… »

Il raccrocha.

« A plus tard Ryan… » murmura Tony d'un ton sarcastique tandis que la tonalité résonnait. Il retourna dans la chambre alors que le téléphone de Michelle sonnait pour la deuxième fois. Elle se retourna rapidement et répondit. Tony commença à sortir des vêtements, pendant que Michelle écoutait Ryan. Il se détourna de l'armoire et la regarda s'asseoir en tailleur. Elle utilisa la main qui ne tenait pas son téléphone pour tenter d'arranger ses cheveux.

« Oui Ryan je comprends… je serais là… » elle leva la tête vers Tony et roula un peu des yeux.

Comment Michelle faisait-elle pour paraitre belle à en couper le souffle alors qu'elle était assise dans son lit comme une gamine de 4 ans, ne portant qu'un vieux t-shirt abimé, écartant des cheveux emmêlés de ses yeux, cela était totalement incompréhensible pour Tony. Et pourtant elle y parvenait avec une telle facilité que Tony se dit que cela devait être une de ces choses qui relevait de la génétique. Comme certaines personnes nées avec un sixième sens, Michelle était née avec la capacité de toujours respirer la beauté, la grâce, l'innocence et la vulnérabilité quoi qu'elle fasse. C'était, pour Tony, le meilleur type d'oxymore : parfaite imperfection.

Il fit un petit sourire à Michelle, avant de ramper habilement sur le lit et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit, pendant que Ryan continuait son discours. Michelle lui lança un regard en guise d'avertissement lorsqu'elle s'éloigna mais réussit tout de même à sourire en même temps.

Ils avaient passé trois nuits ensemble et Michelle ne pouvait déjà plus croire qu'il y avait une vie avant Tony. Avec chaque jour qui passait il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de se souvenir de comment elle s'en sortait avant tout ce qui s'était passé avec lui. Cela semblait tellement inutile maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. L'idée que cela ne faisait que quelques jours ne faisait que s'éloigner de plus en plus dans l'esprit de Michelle. Avec Tony étendu à côté d'elle sur le lit, embrassant sa poitrine à travers son t-shirt… et Ryan Choppelle déblatérant au téléphone, Michelle ne put s'empêcher de penser : _je pourrais me faire à tout ça…_

Enfin le coup de téléphone se termina. Michelle sauta du lit et sortit des vêtements du sac qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Tony était à présent en train de boutonner sa chemise devant le miroir.

« Un peu plus de sommeil ne m'aurait pas fait de mal… » se plaignit-elle, la tête dans son sac, alors qu'elle fouillait à l'intérieur pour trouver son maquillage.

Michelle était en train de remonter la fermeture de la jupe qu'elle venait de mettre sur ses hanches lorsqu'elle fut frappée par une horrible réalité.

« Merde ! » elle s'arrêta à la moitié de la fermeture.

Tony sortit de la salle de bain, brosse à dents dans la bouche, une expression perplexe sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas de voiture ! » lui rappela-t-elle. « Et on a pas le temps de s'arrêter pour la récupérer… »

Tony réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Il était passé la prendre, et ils avaient prévu de se réveiller un peu plus tôt pour changer de voiture ce matin-là avant le travail.

« Qu'est qu'on va faire ? » cria-t-elle.

« Rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Choppelle a dit que Jack était déjà en chemin et personne d'autre ne sait à quelle heure il nous a appelés. On peut juste dire que tu as eu un problème de voiture et que je suis passé te prendre en chemin… » il la tenait maintenant par les épaules. « D'accord ? »

Michelle sourit faiblement. « Okay. »

« Okay. » répéta Tony et il se pencha pour un autre baiser. « Allons-y alors. »

Arriver au parking de la CAT sur le siège passager de la voiture de Tony était comme une condamnation à mort. Tony resta complètement indifférent à toute cette épreuve, et c'était stupéfiant. Même quand il baissa sa vitre pour parler à l'agent de la sécurité, Michelle eut la vilaine impression d'être examinée avec beaucoup d'attention.

« M. Almeida, » dit poliment le garde. « Nuit agitée ? » il jetta un coup d'oeil à Michelle, qui était à présent certaine que ce garde était le maître du double sens, et pouvait sentir exactement ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient quitté la CAT.

Tony ne sembla pas remarquer le don de voyance du garde. « On dirait que ça ne va pas tarder à en devenir une… » commenta-t-il d'un ton maussade.

La garde rit joyeusement puis remarqua Michelle, pour ce qui lui semblait être la deuxième fois. « Bonsoir, Melle Dessler. » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Michelle sourit gentiment et commença à envoyer des messages non-verbaux à Tony, le poussant à démarrer. Finalement, après ce qui semblait être une éternité, mais qui n'était en réalité que quelques secondes, Tony passa la barrière de sécurité et se dirigea vers une place de parking.

« Il sait. » déclara Michelle à l'instant où il arrêta la voiture.

« Quoi ? »

« Il _sait_. » souligna-t-elle.

« Le garde ? »

« Oui. » lui dit-elle calirement. « Croit moi, il sait pour nous deux. »

Tony secoua la tête, ricanant.

« C'est pas drôle ! » gémit-elle, mais elle se mit à rire. « Choppelle va le découvrir. »

« Tu es parano chérie. » lui dit Tony, l'embrassant sur la joue. « il ne sait rien du tout. Détends-toi d'accord… » il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. « Ce n'est pas grave, donc ne fait pas comme si ça l'était. »

Michelle soupira.

« Allez. On ferait mieux d'entrer. »

A la seconde où ils arrivèrent à la CAT un analyste, Jason, se précipita sur Tony.

« Tony, Jack Bauer est déjà en train d'attendre en Détention 1, et le prisonnier doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

« D'accord merci, allons-y Michelle. » Il commença à marcher vers les salles de détention mais s'arrêta quand il s'aperçut que Michelle se tenait toujours en plein milieu de la salle, immobile, et observant Jason avec attention alors qu'il s'en allait.

« Michelle ! » appela-t-il. Elle leva les yeux. « Allez. »Tony fit de son mieux pour paraitre irrité, et non pas amusé par sa réaction.

« Est-ce qu'il sait aussi ? » murmura-t-il lorsqu'elle finit par le rattraper.

Michelle ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça, elle passa devant lui rapidement, faisant un effort pour ne pas paraitre incroyablement ennuyée par lui.

Ils entrèrent dans la partie communication de la salle de détention quelques secondes plus tard. Jack revoyait la procédure avec Chris, un des gars de la Technique. Il se leva lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce.

« Salut. »

« Salut Jack. » répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Michelle, on est en train de vérifier que tout est en place pour l'interrogatoire. Tony on doit regarder le dossier du prisonnier avant qu'il arrive. Choppelle vient de me l'envoyer. » Il indiqua le dossier brun sur la table.

« Très bien, pourquoi on irait pas dans la salle de Conférence ? »

Jack acquiesça et les deux hommes sortirent.

Michelle était en train de tester les oreillettes qu'on donnerait à Jack et Tony lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Ryan ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je suis venu pour m'assurer que l'interrogatoire se passait bien. »

Michelle ne put pas cacher l'incrédulité dans sa voix. « Vous avez fait venir à la fois Tony et Jack et vous n'avez toujours pas confiance en eux pour y arriver ? »

« Excusez-moi ? Je ne crois pas que vous soyez là pour remettre en question mes décisions Michelle. » Dit-il avec colère. « Et non pas que cela vous regarde mais je ne suis pas là pour surveiller Tony et Jack, je suis là pour vous surveillez vous. La Division n'est vraiment pas sûre à propos de votre remplacement de Tony et ils veulent que je vous évalue avant que cela soit officiel… donc je surveillerai mon langage si vous voulez garder ce poste… »

Michelle crut s'évanouir. _Bien joué. Maintenant tu t'es mis Choppelle à dos._ Le téléphone du bureau sonna et Michelle répondit.

« Parfait, merci. »

Elle raccrocha.

« Le prisonnier est là. Ils l'amènent. »

« Allez chercher Jack et Tony. »

Michelle décrocha une nouvelle fois le téléphone et composa le numéro de la salle de Conférence. Ce fût Tony qui décrocha.

« Almeida. »

« Le prisonnier est arrivé. » lui dit-elle sur un ton formel. « Ryan veut que toi et Jack veniez tout de suite. »

« Ryan est là ? » Michelle pouvait entendre le dégout dans la voix de Tony.

« Oui. »

« D'accord hum… Jack vient juste de partir téléphoner. Il sera revenu dans une minute. »

« Je le dirai à Ryan. » dit-elle regardant Choppelle la surveiller.

« Ça va ? » demanda Tony de son côté du téléphone.

« Oui. » mentit-elle.

« Très bien, on sera en bas rapidement. » répondit Tony, ne la croyant pas une seconde. Quel que soit le problème, il devrait attendre.

Bientôt, Michelle fût assise extrêmement inconfortablement entre Ryan Choppelle et plusieurs ordinateurs et disques durs. Elle préférait la compagnie des ordinateurs…

L'interrogatoire commença avec Tony et Jack se tenant de chaque côté du prisonnier, un certain Matthew Everett, qui semblait aussi angoissé que Michelle. Tony et Jack semblaient avoir organisé un plan « Bon flic-méchant flic », mais aucun d'entre eux ne jouait le rôle du bon flic de façon évidente.

Tony quitta la pièce un petit moment et entra dans celle où Ryan et Michelle se tenaient hors de vue.

« Vous ne m'apportez rien du tout Almeida… » lui dit Choppelle, comme si Tony avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle. Tony but une gorgée d'eau.

« On va y arriver, donnez-nous un peu de temps. »

« On a pas de temps Tony. Palmer est étendu immobile dans un lit d'hôpital et -»

« Ce qui veut dire qu'il est en sécurité. » Constata doucement Tony. « Le Président n'est actuellement pas en danger immédiat. »

« Vous devez le poussez plus fort. » dit Choppelle, terre-à-terre.

Tony soupira et regarda le visage anxieux d'Everett, pendant que Jack continuait de l'interroger. « Ce n'est qu'un gamin Ryan… et on le pousse aussi loin qu'il est… »

« Si vous n'obtenez rien de lui on va devoir amener Richards… »

« Non, pas tout de suite. Attendez de voir. »

Tony attendit dix minutes avant de retourner dans la salle de détention. Jack prit sa pause et en consacra la majeure partie à convaincre Ryan qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire craquer Everett. Jack rentra dans la pièce juste au moment où semblait qu'ils allaient finalement arriver à quelque chose.

« Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si tu ne nous parles pas ?" demanda calmement Tony à Everett.

Le regard d'Everett passa rapidement de Tony à Jack. « Non ? » essaya-t-il, tentant de paraitre beaucoup moins intéressé qu'il ne l'était.

« Ils vont appeler Richards. » l'informa Jack, se penchant pour pouvoir parler juste dans l'oreille du prisonnier. « Et il va te faire beaucoup plus mal que tu ne peux l'imaginer.. » dit-il dans un sifflement.

Everett déglutit bruyamment quelques gouttes de sueur tombèrent de son visage.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas Matthew ? Tu n'as que 22 ans… plutôt séduisant. Réfléchis-y. Tu ne préfères pas rentrer chez toi ce soir… aller en cours demain… et mettre tout ça derrière toi ? »

« D'accord ! » cria Everett, sentant Jack encore une fois dangereusement proche de lui. « J'ai été en contact avec quelqu'un et l'ai surpris en train de parler de l'assassinat mais je n'étais censé avoir entendu ! Si je vous le dit ils sauront ce que j'ai découvert et ils me tueront… » sa voix tremblait et il était proche des larmes.

« Si tu nous dis ce que tu as entendu et à qui tu parlais je te promets que nous te protègerons. On peut même faire abandonner les charges pour la conduite en état d'ivresse… » lui dit Jack, beaucoup plus détendu cette fois.

Everett prit une profonde inspiration. « Vous pouvez me le garantir ? »

Everett regarda Tony qui acquiesça, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Très bien. » Ses mains tremblaient à présent. « Je vais parler. »

Donc Tony et Jack passèrent les quelques minutes suivantes à écouter Matthew Everett expliquer les circonstances dans lesquelles il était tombé par hasard sur des informations aussi pertinentes. Michelle était occupée à griffonner quelques noms, et les tendit à Ryan lorsqu'Everett eut enfin fini. Ryan de précipita hors de la pièce pour passer quelques coups de téléphone et ordonna à Michelle de trouver tout ce qu'elle pourrait sur ces individus.

Jack quitta la détention et Tony commença à passer des accords pour Everett à propos de sa condamnation pour conduite en état d'ivresse et de la promesse de « protection ». Ils se mirent d'accord pour l'emmener pour le moment lui et sa petite amie dans une planque, jusqu'à ce que les personnes qu'il avait nommées soient en garde à vue.

Jack s'approcha de Michelle qui était en train de taper sur un ordinateur d'un rythme frénétique, sortant des dossiers de tous les côtés. Il était toujours dérangé par ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi pendant la réunion. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et il n'imputait plus ses incertitudes à son état de santé. L'intuition ne pouvait être déniée. Il devait découvrir ce qui se passait entre Tony et Michelle.

Jack ne voulait pas particulièrement admettre que toute cette histoire entre ces deux-là l'avait rongé pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il aurait préféré être capable de faire confiance à Tony pour quelque chose de ce genre ne se produise plus jamais. Jack appréciait _vraiment_ Michelle… Son instinct avait fait ses preuves et elle s'était démenée pour lui plus d'une fois le jour de la bombe. Mais enfin… Nina avait fait la même chose quelques années auparavant. Nina l'avait probablement aidé plus que n'importe qui d'autre… il lui avait fait confiance implicitement, il avait cru qu'il savait tout d'elle, et pourtant, elle avait trahi tout le monde… elle l'avait trahi lui. Et même si Jack sentait que Michelle était digne de confiance il n'avait pas de garanties. Tony non plus… ce qui voulait dire qu'en ce qui concernait Jack, on ne pouvait pas prendre trop de précautions à propos des relations entre collègues. Dans leur milieu, il y avait trop en jeu. Jack _voulait_ être indifférent _s'il_ avait quelque chose entre Tony et Michelle, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé… Il _aurait_ le fin mot de l'histoire …

« Salut Michelle. » il s'appuya contre le bureau sur lequel elle travaillait.

« Salut Jack, » il remarqua que son regard se posa derrière lui pendant un tout petit instant avant de le regarder dans les yeux. « De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé sur les gars dont Everett a parlé ? » Demanda-t-il, sachant qu'il était peu probable que les recherches aient donné quelque chose. Jack Bauer n'était rien s'il n'était pas direct mais ceci était un sujet sensible… il devait faire attention pour que cela ne produise pas d'accusations infondées.

« On cherche encore. Il faut encore 5 minutes. »

_Réglée comme une horloge…_ Commenta Jack pour lui-même.

« Super, merci. »

Il y eut une courte pause, et quand Michelle se retourna elle fut surprise de voir que Jack était toujours là.

« Il y a autre chose ? »

« Je voulais juste te remercier de m'avoir aidé ce jour-là Michelle. Je sais que ça a dû être dur s'opposer à Tony comme ça. » Il marqua une pause, essayant d'analyser sa réaction.

Michelle haussa simplement les épaules. « J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. De toutes manières, je te le devais, pour m'avoir prise au sérieux. »

Jack eut un petit rire. « Eh bien, je suis content que ça ait marché entre vous deux. »

« Pardon ? » Jack nota que Michelle paraissait un peu paniquée.

« Tony a compris que tu avais raison… et maintenant tu as ce job grâce à lui. »

« Oh, oui. »

Son portable sonna. Jack le sortit et regarda qui l'appelait. « C'est ma fille. » Dit-il à Michelle. « Excuse-moi. »

Jack s'en alla.

Michelle recommença à respirer normalement dès qu'il fut parti. Peut-être que Tony avait raison, peut-être qu'elle était vraiment paranoïaque.

Le téléphone du bureau de Michelle sonna quelques minutes plus tard.

« Dessler. »

« Hey, c'est moi. » Tony souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, malgré la nuit intense qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. S'il avait pu se contrôler il l'aurait fait, mais c'était impossible. Michelle était assise à son bureau, penchée légèrement en avant, regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur et pourtant, même comme cela, elle réussissait encore à être magnifique. Quelques boucles tombaient de chaque côté du col de son chemisier et Michelle jouait avec le collier qu'elle portait, le tordant entre ses doigts. Tony se demanda si elle savait qu'il la regardait et si elle faisait cela pour le rendre fou. Cela marchait.

Michelle sourit légèrement malgré elle. « Hey. »

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose avec les noms que Everett nous a donnés ? »

« Oui. Chopelle est en train d'appeler la Division. »

« Donc tu as une minute ? »

« Je suppose… » Michelle lutta pour garder une expression neutre.

« Je peux te voir la haut alors ? »

« Bien sûr. » Elle raccrocha le téléphone et se leva de son siège. Tony s'assit patiemment à son bureau, et lui demanda de fermer la porte lorsqu'elle entra. Il montra le canapé et lui fit s'asseoir, se plaçant à côté d'elle.

« Alors que s'est-il passé ? » il s'approcha un peu plus.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tu m'as appelé dans la salle de Conférence ? »

« Rien. » Lui dit-elle simplement.

« Michelle, allez, parle-moi s'il-te-plait. »

« Pas ici… pas maintenant… »

« On ne peut rien faire tant que Choppelle n'a pas fini avec la Division de toutes façons, et ça pourrait prendre un moment. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé… »

Tony caressa son cou, tentant de défaire les nœuds qui s'y étaient formés. Michelle soupira et plaça sa tête entre ses mains, à présent visiblement contrariée.

« Quand Chopelle est arrivé je lui ai en quelque sorte reproché d'être revenu encore une fois. Il s'est énervé et m'a dit qu'il était là pour voir si j'étais capable de faire ce boulot et qu'il m'évaluait. J'ai totalement merdé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… » lui dit-elle, déprimée.

La main de Tony était descendue le long de son dos et tentait doucement de la rassurer, peut-être n'était-ce pas aussi catastrophique qu'elle ne le pensait.

En bas, Ryan Choppelle venait juste de finir sa conversation téléphonique avec la Division. Il se dirigea vers l'open-space à la recherche de Michelle. Elle était introuvable. Il accosta une des analystes alors qu'elle passait rapidement devant lui.

« Où est Michelle Dessler ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas M. Choppelle. Je suis désolée. »

La femme partit. Choppelle sortit son téléphone et appela le poste de Michelle. Pas de réponse. Il alla à son bureau et appela son portable cette fois. Il était sur la table en face de lui. Il raccrocha. Elle devait être allée aux toilettes ou quelque chose comme ça. Il devrait attendre.

Jack était assis dans l'un des bureaux nouvellement construits, et venait de finir sa conversation avec Kim. Elle avait trouvé sa note expliquant où il était et avait voulu avoir de ses nouvelles. C'est à ce moment que quelque chose avait frappé Jack à propos d'un des noms que Everett avait donné. Il devait parler à Tony. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps il se précipita vers son bureau.

Michelle n'était toujours pas retournée à son bureau. Chris, le gars qui l'avait aidée à installer les communications, se rua vers Ryan.

« M. Choppelle, Claire m'a dit que vous cherchiez Michelle. Elle est montée voir Tony il y a quelques minutes. »

« Merci, » Choppelle dit d'un ton exaspéré et il se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers menant au bureau de Tony.

Michelle n'était plus contrariée. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Tony avait réussi à la rassurer complètement, assez pour la calmer pour le moment. Selon Michelle, il aurait dû recevoir une médaille pour ses capacités de consolation.

« Merci. » dit-elle doucement, passant sa main contre sa joue. Tony sourit.

« Viens par-là, chérie.» Il se leva et lui fit un câlin. Il posa ses lèvres contre le front de Michelle, qui était à présent enfouie contre sa poitrine. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant Dieu seul sait combien de temps, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose les interrompent.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »


	6. Resolution

_Oui, je sais le rythme de mes mises à jour craint... Vive la P1 ! vraiment désolée..._

_Bonne lecture quand même =)_

* * *

Chapitre Six – Resolution

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Jack n'éleva pas la voix, mais il y avait une intensité furieuse associée à chaque mot.

Tony et Michelle s'éloignèrent rapidement, Tony était visiblement énervé.

« Merde Jack ! Apprends à frapper ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? » Jack commençait à crier.

C'est à ce moment-là que Ryan entra dans le bureau de Tony.

« Il y a un problème ? » il regarda Jack, puis Tony. Jack serrait les poings et le front de Tony avait un air menaçant. Tony regarda immédiatement Jack lorsque Ryan posa la question, le défiant presque de répondre, ce que Tony suspectait qu'il allait se sentir obliger de faire.

« Non » dit Jack, détendant ses mains. « Aucun problème. »

« Bien. » Ryan remarqua finalement que Michelle était dans la pièce. Elle se tenait à côté du bureau de Tony, semblant plus nerveuse qu'autre chose.

« Michelle, » continua Ryan. « j'ai besoin de l'emplacement des fichiers que vous avez trouvés. »

« 11b, volume 5. » Régurgitât-elle mécaniquement.

« Merci. » les yeux de Ryan passèrent une nouvelle fois de Tony à Jack.

« Quel que soit le problème, je veux que cela soit réglé dans dix minutes. Je ne vais pas jouer les nounous avec vous deux tous les jours… »

Et ces mots résonnant toujours dans l'air, Ryan Choppelle sortit de la pièce.

La tension était à couper au couteau. Ce fut Jack qui rompit enfin le silence, continuant comme si Ryan ne les avait pas interrompus.

« Bon sang à quoi pensais-tu Tony ? » Sermonna Jack en traversant la salle en quelques enjambés rapides. Alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, Tony su qu'il était inutile de nier. Jack avait déjà compris ce qu'il se passait.

« Après tout ce qui est arrivé… » Le regard de Jack se tourna vers Michelle. « Après _Nina_… »

« Michelle, va-t'en. » ordonna Tony, refusant de débattre des différences entre Michelle et Nina devant elle.

« Mais… » essaya Michelle, Tony la coupa.

« Pars ! C'est un ordre. » Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Le dos de Michelle se raidit et elle claqua la langue avant de répondre. « Très bien. » Elle quitta la pièce d'un air furieux et fier sans même un regard. La porte claqua, signalant sa sortie.

« Bien joué Jack… » dit Tony sèchement. « Vraiment… classe… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attendais que je fasse Tony ? Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse quand j'entre dans ton bureau et que je vous trouve tous les deux -»

« Dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Parce que tu as raison, c'est totalement exclu que je montre des émotions ici…. » cria Tony, exaspéré.

« Ce n'est pas le problème et tu le sais très bien. »

Il y eu un autre silence de mort.

« Donc vous vous fréquentez. » dit enfin Jack, ne se posant même plus la question.

« Oui. » Déclara Tony, se redressant légèrement. Il refusait de se laisser intimider par Jack, pas à ce sujet.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Vendredi, mais tout a commencé le jour de la bombe. »

« Tu sais ce que je ne comprends vraiment pas Tony… tu n'en n'as pas assez bavé la première fois ? »

« Michelle n'est pas Nina. » Il avait le sentiment que les insinuations de Jack ne méritaient pas une meilleure réponse que celle-là… pour l'instant.

« _Nina_ n'était pas Nina jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre ce dont elle était capable. Nina était quelqu'un en qui nous avions tous confiance et que nous n'aurions jamais pu soupçonner d'être une traitresse… »

« Surtout toi, n'est-ce pas Jack ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Nina était quelqu'un en qui nous avions tous confiance… surtout toi. »

« Oui, je la croyais aussi… »

« Non Jack tu avais confiance en elle plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre… et maintenant, parce qu'elle t'a mené en bateau tu refuses d'accepter que tout le monde ne va pas se révéler être comme Nina. »

« Elle t'a mené en bateau toi aussi Tony. » Lui rappela Jack.

« Oui, et je le sais. Et c'est humiliant et tout ce en quoi tu voulais croire passe par la fenêtre… Mais merde Jack ! Au moins je sais qu'il ne faut pas laisser Nina t'empêcher de devenir proche des gens de nouveau. »

« Et bien dans ce cas tu es juste égoïste. Il a une raison pour laquelle c'est maintenant contre le protocole Tony ! Tu risques la sécurité de toute l'agence pour une petite… »

« Ne le dis pas… » Prévint Tony. « Ne pense même pas à le dire Jack. »

Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir être le premier à détourner le regard. Jack s'écroula finalement sur le canapé.

« Comment sais-tu que tu peux avoir confiance en elle Tony ? »

Tony soupira et se laissa tomber dans son propre fauteuil. « Je ne sais pas… Mais je la crois. Il n'y a aucune garantie. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, mais je ne vais pas laisser Nina contrôler ma vie pour toujours… »

Les mots semblèrent toucher une corde sensible chez Jack. Il prit son visage entre ses mains. « Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Je m'en fiche complètement. »

Jack leva les yeux vers Tony. Il n'avait pas dit cela pour être malpoli, mais pour que sa position soit claire. Personne ne l'influencerait pour cette décision. Pour une fois Jack ne serait pas capable de persuader quelqu'un. Jack pouvait l'accepter ou l'utiliser contre lui mais Tony serait tenace quoi qu'il arrive.

« Ecoute Jack. » Dit enfin Tony après une longue pause. « Je respecte ton opinion, vraiment. Et je sais que gérer ce que Nina a fait a été un million de fois plus dur pour toi que pour moi. Mais savoir si je veux que quelque chose se passe ou non avec Michelle, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider… Ce n'est pas entre toi et moi, ou toi et Nina, ou même moi et Nina, c'est entre Michelle et moi. Et je ne suis pas toi, et Michelle n'est pas elle… »

« Tony ce n'est pas si tu es capable de prendre des décisions pour ta propre vie la question. En sortant avec quelqu'un du bureau, peu importe qui, tu compromets ton objectivité quelle que soit la situation… Tu compromets cette agence plus que tu ne peux le réaliser ! Et je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas le permettre. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Chopelle ? » demanda sèchement Tony.

« Parce que je veux pas que vous brisiez vos carrières à cause de ça, surtout alors qu'il s'est en réalité rien passé… »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

Jack observa Tony regarder l'open-space et suivit attentivement son regard jusqu'à Michelle.

« Tu as couché avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » dit Tony, sans lever les yeux.

« J'ai besoin de savoir à quel point tu es impliqué... »

« Trop impliqué pour arrêter juste parce que tu me le demandes… » Tony n'avait toujours pas regardé Jack. Il attendit quelques secondes, laissant les mots faire leur effet avant de continuer. « Et juste pour que tu le saches, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble… »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » Les mots de Jack rongèrent l'esprit de Tony. « Tony ! » Jack essaya d'attirer une nouvelle fois son attention. « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » Il accentua chaque mot.

« Ça ne fait que trois jours… » lui dit Tony, pris au dépourvu.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. »

Tony se mordit la lèvre. « Peut-être… Je ne sais pas… c'est différent… mieux… » Ses yeux étaient de nouveaux sur Michelle, qui était assise à son poste.

Jack empoigna fermement la chaise. « Très bien. Je ne dirai rien à Choppelle pour l'instant. Mais ça ne me plait toujours pas. »

« Merci. »

Il nota rapidement un nom sur un morceau de papier. « Tiens, c'est ce pour quoi je suis venu ici. Demande à Michelle de chercher tout ce qu'elle peut sortir sur ce nom qu'Everett nous a donné, croise le avec tous ceux avec qui j'ai déjà travaillé, vois ce qu'elle trouve. »

« Très bien. »

« Merci. »

Jack se tourna et avança vers la porte. Il s'arrêta, se tenant face à Tony encore une fois avant de partir.

« Oh et Tony… »

« Oui ? »

« Pour info… Si c'était moi, je ferais la même chose… »

« Je sais. »

Il était presque l'heure du déjeuner quand Tony pu enfin parler à Michelle de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Jack. Choppelle était parti à la Division une heure plus tôt et Jack s'était enfermé dans son bureau, refusant d'être dérangé par qui que ce soit sauf nécessité absolue. Considérant leur dernière conversation, Tony n'aurait pas pu être plus soulagé. Michelle l'évitait, préférant s'adresser à Choppelle, ou même Jack, toute la matinée. Tony n'était pas très fan de Michelle en colère contre lui, les jours semblaient assez insupportables lorsqu'ils ne _pouvaient_ pas parler, c'était pire quand elle choisissait de pas lui parler.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres alors qu'il observa Michelle taper un code pour Jason. Elle eut un petit rire à propos de quelque chose qu'il avait dit, mais Tony n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, tout ce qu'il entendit fut l'écho de son rire à travers une pièce anormalement silencieuse. Michelle passa les paumes de ses mains sur la jupe qu'elle portait et retourna à son bureau. C'est à ce moment que Tony décida d'appeler son poste.

« Dessler. » Elle semblait un peu plus détendue maintenant.

« Hey, c'est moi. »

La voix de Michelle devint anormalement dure. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tony ? »

Tony soupira de manière audible dans le téléphone. « J'ai besoin de te parler. »

« Eh bien je suis occupée je dois faire quelque chose pour Choppelle. »

Michelle sentit les yeux de Tony sur l'arrière de son cou et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de se retourner et le regarder. Il croisa son regard avec un désespoir muet qu'elle avait à présent pris l'habitude de de lire.

« Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse Michelle. »

Michelle soupira, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se dérober. « Eh bien je ne vais pas tarder à faire une pause alors. Je n'ai rien mangé de toute la journée… Si ça ne te change pas en quelqu'un d'horrible tu pourrais envisager de me rejoindre… »

« Salle de repos dans 5 minutes ? »

« Très bien. »

Michelle était déjà assise à la table, sirotant une bouteille d'eau plutôt grande, lorsque Tony entra.

« Je croyais que tu avais faim. »

Michelle haussa les épaules. « Je crois que j'ai changé d'avis. »

Tony s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Elle refusa de quitter des yeux la bouteille en face d'elle.

« Michelle… » commença Tony, s'approchant d'elle petit à petit. « Regarde-moi. »

Elle le ne fit pas. Michelle, plus que tout, ne voulait pas que Tony voit les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux. Elle s'était déjà effondrée devant lui une fois, et pour elle, s'était une fois de trop. Surtout quand, dans ce cas précis, Tony était plus ou moins la cause des larmes.

« Michelle… » Tony tendit la main pour la prendre sous le menton.

Michelle s'écarta. « Tu ferais mieux de ne laisser personne te voir faire ça… » lui dit-elle froidement.

Tony ignora ses protestations et la força à le regarder. Ses mains serpentèrent jusqu'à ses joues et les caressèrent doucement.

Lorsqu'il la toucha, Michelle eut envie de faire semblant que la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Jack n'avait aucune importance pour eux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle savait exactement quel était l'objet de la conversation et cela faisait paraitre les choses tellement différent à présent. Il était maintenant, plus que jamais, évident qu'elle se pourrait jamais être capable de faire ça sans être comparée à Nina.

« Donc Jack sait… » lui dit Tony.

« Manifestement. »

« Et il m'a dit qu'il ne pensait pas que ça soit très malin de faire ça et qu'il n'approuve pas… »

« Bien… » Michelle ne donnait que des réponses courtes c'était plus sûr étant donné le fait qu'elle perdait un morceau de son cœur à chaque mot.

« Je lui ai dit que je m'en fichais de savoir s'il pense que c'est une bonne idée ou pas… »

Michelle le dévisagea d'un air septique. « Pourquoi tu dirais ça ? »

« Michelle je sais que ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça, mais quand même ! Il faudrait que je sois fou pour arrêter juste parce que Jack m'a dit qu'il ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Je me fous de ce qu'il pense… en tous cas à propos de ça… »

Michelle eut un mouvement de recul. Par « à propos de ça » Tony avait voulu dire « à propos de toi ».

« Je sais que tu étais inquiète à propos de ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'on reviendrait au travail. Je l'étais aussi. Mais maintenant je ne m'en fais plus. Je m'en fiche si la Division n'apprécie pas ou si c'est « contre le protocole », il fit une pause dramatique, je tiens à toi ».

« Tu avais raison quand tu as que ça ne fait qu'un petit moment Tony. Je ne peux attendre de toi que tu compromettes ton travail pour moi… » Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

Tony vit à quel point elle était proche des larmes.

« Est-ce qu'on peut monter dans mon bureau s'il-te-plait ? »

« D'accord. »

Michelle fut profondément consciente de chaque mouvement qu'elle fit en montant en direction du bureau de Tony. Elle avait l'impression que tous les yeux étaient sur elle, mais pour une raison ou une autre elle n'y accorda aucune importance. Peut-être que c'était parce que dans son esprit, que les gens soient au courant qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux semblait tellement insignifiant maintenant. Son seul souci était qu'il se pouvait qu'ils doivent y mettre un terme, avant même qu'ils aient vraiment pu commencer, et à cet instant on aurait aussi bien pu la tuer. _Laisse les regarder…_ se dit-elle. _Il n'y aura peut-être plus rien à voir bientôt de toute façon. _

Tony montra le canapé et Michelle s'assit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur pour toi de croire que je puisse te faire passer devant ce poste ? »

« Ca ne fait que trois jours Tony. Ce travail c'est toute ta vie… Je ne pourrais jamais te demander de faire ça. Si ça ne marche pas entre nous… »

Tony posa de nouveau un doigt sur ses lèvres. Bon sang, il devait vraiment arrêter de faire ça.

« On ne peut pas penser à ça. Ils ne peuvent pas nous virer juste parce qu'on est ensemble. Et on a toujours su que les gens finiraient par le découvrir, c'était seulement un peu plus tôt que ce qu'on avait prévu. Tant que Choppelle est toujours dans le noir, on n'a rien à craindre. On doit juste prouver à tout le monde que cela n'affecte pas notre travail. En fait, ça nous rend même meilleurs. Crois-moi… »

Michelle acquiesça, puis tomba dans une profonde réflexion. Tony ne la dérangea pas. Enfin elle sortit de sa rêverie.

« Tu as confiance en moi ? »

Tony tourna rapidement la tête. « Quoi ? »

« Après Nina… est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ? »

Tony se mordit la lèvre inférieure, partant à son tour dans ses pensées.

« Oui. Je n'arrive pas à ne pas te faire confiance… »

Michelle sourit, ne paraissant toujours pas convaincue. « D'accord… »

Tony s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. « On ferait mieux de se remettre au travail. »

Michelle acquiesça. « Très bien. »

« On fait toujours quelque chose ce soir ? »

« Je ne peux pas. J'ai promis à Danny que je passerai… »

« D'accord hum… et demain ? »

« Je verrai. »

« Allez chérie, tu me tues là. » il lui donna un petit coup de coude dans le flanc, soulagé de ne plus devoir se soucier de ce qui se passerait si on les voyait agir de façon un peu plus intime que d'habitude.

Michelle sentit ses lèvres se tordre, malgré ses efforts pour les contenir.

« Okay… demain alors… »

« Bien. »

Michelle était assise aux côtés de Danny sur son canapé. Elle traçait le bord de sa tasse de café du bout du doigt d'un air absent. Ils avaient à peine parlé depuis qu'elle était entrée. Danny l'avait serrée dans ses bras et commencé à sangloter sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Danny ! Danny qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Michelle l'avait secoué doucement.

« Rien. » lui dit-il amèrement. « C'est juste que… J'étais supposé voir les enfants demain… et maintenant Kathleen ne veut pas… elle a su que j'étais venu te voir et… »

« Et que tu avais dû être sédaté à cause de ton comportement. »

« Ouais. »

Michelle n'avait rien dit de plus jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tende le café.

« Je suis sûre que tu pourras les revoir bientôt. » essaya-t-elle.

Danny haussa les épaules. « Je suppose. » Puis il ajouta, « Ça pourrait aider si tu passais demain. Pour que je ne sois pas seul. »

« Oh… hum… » elle prit sa main. « Je suis désolée. J'ai des projets. »

« Tu ne peux pas les annuler pour moi ? » il s'éloigna.

« Je l'ai déjà fait aujourd'hui… je ne peux pas le refaire. »

« Peux ou veux pas ? »

« Arrête Danny. Je ne peux pas arriver en courant à chaque fois que tu claques des doigts… »

« Qu'y-a-t-il de si important pour que tu m'abandonnes ? »

« N'essaye de faire culpabiliser. J'ai le droit d'avoir ma propre vie ; donc je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi 24h/24, 7 jours/7. »

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a de si important Michelle ! »

Michelle soupira Danny s'acharnerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il se passait. « J'ai un rencard Danny. »

« Avec qui ? » Ses yeux se plissèrent. Michelle ne parla pas. « Avec qui Michelle ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Tony… du bureau. »

Danny resta la bouche légèrement entrouverte. « Le gars qui m'a fait droguer ? »

« Le gars qui t'a fait _sédater_ parce que tu attaquais le personnel… »

« Tu sors avec lui ? »

« Oui. » Michelle tendit de nouveau la main et lui tapota le genou. « Et je suis heureuse. »

« Tout tourne toujours autour de ton job, n'est-ce pas ? Ça doit être tellement plus facile en couchant avec le patron. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça. _Je_ ne suis pas comme ça. »

« Ouais, c'est ça… » Danny se leva et commença à marcher en direction de la porte. « Je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher. Tu sais où est la sortie. » Il se dirigea vers la chambre, boudant tout du long.

Michelle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Sa soirée avec Danny s'était transformée en moins d'une heure de pure torture. A quel moment les choses avaient-elles tellement changées avec lui ? Quand avait-il cessé de comprendre qu'elle avait le droit d'être heureuse et d'avoir une vie ? Son portable sonna sur la table de nuit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Dessler. »

« Salut. » Le cœur de Michelle manqua quelques battements.

« Salut. » Tony pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

« Désolé. Je sais que tu es avec ton frère, mais je ne retrouve pas une partie de la transcription de l'interrogatoire d'Everett, et la Division veut que je leur envoie ce soir. Tu sais dans quel fichier elle est ? »

« Oh… non. Je veux dire, je suis plus avec Danny… Par contre, il doit y avoir une copie dans un des volumes sur le serveur… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Michelle s'assit dans son lit. « Comment ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Danny ? »

« Rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ecoute, si tu veux que je vienne et que je te la trouve… »

« Nan, ce n'est pas la peine. Dis-moi juste où elle est. »

« Non non, c'est bon. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre d'où elle est enregistrée. Je vais venir. »

L'empressement dans la voix de Michelle fit comprendre à Tony qu'il valait mieux céder. « D'accord merci. »

« Je te vois dans vingt minutes. »

Michelle traversa d'un bon pas le parking de la CAT, troublée de voir qu'il y avait à peine quelques voitures ce jour-là. Les terroristes n'attendaient personne, même si toute l'équipe de nuit voulait un jour de congé simultanément. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

Michelle se pressa d'entrer dans le bâtiment et fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était vide. La lumière était allumée dans le bureau de Tony, elle se dirigea donc vers l'étage.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda-t-elle, marchant jusqu'à son bureau.

« Hammond a appelé. La Division a décidé que puisque la menace immédiate était passée, maintenant serait un bon moment pour évaluer les constructions. Il a envoyé tout le monde à la Division plus tôt dans la journée pour qu'ils puissent travailler de là-bas pour ce soir. Les ingénieurs sont partis il y a un petit moment… »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Un des avantages à être directeur… je ne suis pas _toujours _obligé de les écouter… En plus, je me suis dit que je bosserais mieux tout seul… »

« Donc il n'y a personne d'autre ? »

Tony secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Je vois. »

Il tendit une main. « Viens là. » Il attira Michelle plus près de lui. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Danny ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« On a toute la nuit. »

Michelle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Tony. « Il sait pour nous. Je lui ai dit… » Elle se blottit un peu plus dans son étreinte. « Et ça ne lui plait pas… »

Tony soupira. Michelle s'éloigna et s'assit sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains.

« Merde ! Pourquoi ça doit être si difficile ? Ce que les autres pensent ne devrait pas avoir d'importance, mais à chaque fois il y a quelqu'un pour nous dire qu'on ne devrait pas faire ça. »

Tony la regarda tristement. « Je pense qu'on devrait s'inquiéter si c'était facile… »

Michelle leva les yeux et renifla un peu. Tony continua. « Si c'était facile, on ne réaliserait pas à quel point c'est important, ou à quel point on veut tous les deux que ça arrive… » il s'assit à côté d'elle et souleva une main posée sur sa cuisse. Il posa la paume de leurs mains l'une contre l'autre et aligna chaque doigt avec ceux de Michelle avant de les entrelacer et de la serrer de manière réconfortante.

« Promets-moi quelque chose. »

Michelle dressa l'oreille.

« Promets-moi que si ça ne marche pas, cela ne sera pas à cause de qui que ce soit d'autre que nous… parce que l'un de nous, ou nous deux, ne veut plus. Pas à cause de ce que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait dire. »

Michelle se mordit légèrement la joue. Tony se pencha et posa doucement ces lèvres sur les siennes. Michelle permit enfin à son corps de se détendre, après la dure journée qu'ils avaient tous les deux eue.

« Demain… je pensais que pouvait peut-être faire le diner. » se risqua Michelle, riant un peu lorsque les dents de Tony trouvèrent son cou. « Vu que je te dois en quelque sorte un certain nombre de repas… »

« Mhm… » il s'approcha pour l'embrasser de nouveau et parla avec ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. « D'accord. »


End file.
